


Bughead Fanfic

by Bughead_Mileven_the100



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Birth, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Kink, Kitchen Sex, Marriage, Pregnancy, Smut, Wedding, kinky smut, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_Mileven_the100/pseuds/Bughead_Mileven_the100
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Go to Stoneone Prep.(Betty) Really.(Jughead) Yes. You deserve this.(Betty) What about us?(Jughead) We will be fine. Look at what we have been through. We can get through anything.(Betty) I love you.(Jughead) _Grabs her face and kisses her._ I love you too.(Betty) We should get back to class.(Jughead) _They go back to class._

_••_

What's new?(Betty) Well mom finally called.(Charles) And?(Betty) She is good. She said she had to go offline for a few days because Edgar was starting to get suspicious.(Charles) Ok.(Betty) 

••

_Betty and Jughead are bed._

_It’s the night before Jug’s first day of Stonewall Prep._

I’m gonna miss you so much.(Betty) Me too. But I will be back on the weekends.(Jughead) But we sleep in the same bed every night.(Betty) Yeah.(Jughead) I’m gonna miss waking up in your arms.(Betty) I’m gonna miss having you in my arms.(Jughead) Well you are in my arms now so cherish it my Juliet.(Jughead) I will.(Betty) I’m gonna miss so much.(Jughead) I know me to Jug.(Betty) Sleep. It’s late.(Jughead) I love you.(Betty) I love you too.(Jughead) _Jug kisses Betty on the forehead._

_••_

_Morning._

Betty.(Jughead) _Betty groans._ Betts wake up.(Jughead) _Betty groans again. Jughead gets out of bed._ I’m up.(Betty) _Betty gets out of bed and walks towards Jug._ I’m gonna miss waking up to you in my shirt.(Jughead) I’m still gonna wear it.(Betty) Oh I had no doubt about that.(Jughead) Didn’t think you did.(Betty) _Betty walks toward the bathroom._ Shower with me?(Betty) Do you even have to ask?(Jughead) _Betty and Jughead go shower together and they have shower sex. Quiet shower sex because Betty is usually pretty loud._

_••_

Get dressed or I’m not going to be able to focus on packing.(Jughead) What if I don’t want you to focus on packing.(Betty) Are you having second thoughts?(Jughead) No. jug this is a great opportunity for you and you deserve this.(Betty) Then why don’t you want me to focus on packing?(Jughead) I just like being a tease and I can’t find my bra or my underwear.(Betty) The light blue ones?(Jughead) Yeah, I could have sworn I put them on the bed. Jug did you hide them?(Betty) Maybe. Just go commando.(Jughead) No I need bra support and I’m wearing a skirt today.(Betty) Fine. I put it on the top draw of my nightstand.(Jughead) Thank you. Now finish packing.(Betty) 

••

_At Stonewall Prep._

Welcome.(Front desk lady) I’m here to get my room number and schedule.(Jughead) Name.(Front desk lady) Jug- Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.(Jughead) Room 214.(Front desk lady) _She hands him his schedule. They go to the room._ Moose?(Jughead) In the flesh.(Moose) You go to this school?(Jughead) Yep. You go here now.(Moose) Yep.(Jughead) 

••

_Jughead has said his goodbyes to JB and his dad._

_Jughead and Betty are saying their goodbye privately._

I miss you already.(Betty) Me too.(Jughead) We are gonna get through this.(Betty) We are strong.(Jughead) Yes we are.(Betty) I said I wasn’t gonna cry.(Betty) Cry if you want to. Don’t hide.(Jughead) _The tears start trickling down her face._ Come here.(Jughead) _Jughead opens his arms and takes Betty into them._ I love you so much.(Jughead) I love you too Jug.(Betty) _Betty kisses Jug. It’s a long slow full of emotions kiss and it’s amazing, fantastic, beautiful, etc. They stay in hug for a little longer._ Betty we’re leaving.(JB) Ok.(Betty) Call me later.(Betty) Yeah.(Jughead) _They leave and Jughead goes to class._

_••_

_Later that day._

_Betty is on the phone with Jughead._

So how was your first day?(Betty) Good. Literature class was definitely different than at Riverdale. But it was as good as a day of school could get without you there.(Jughead) Well I’m glad you had a good day.(Betty) Oh and I really enjoyed photography class. I was missing my muse though.(Jughead) Your sweet. You know that?(Betty) So how was your day?(Jughead) It was good. Kevin is now apart of the Blue and Gold. I was kinda hesitant to accept anyone Into the Blue and Gold because I knew who ever I chose would be replacing you.(Betty) Well Kevin is a good choice. People really loved his gossip column.(Jughead) Yeah. I’m hoping by working together it will help mend our friendship back together.(Betty) Tonight will be the first night in a long time that we won’t sleep in the same bed together.(Betty) Yeah. Call me if you have any nightmares.(Jughead) I will.(Betty) I love you.(Jughead) I love you too. Bye.(Betty) Bye.(Jughead)

••

_That night. Betty is sleeping._

No. No, no, no.(Betty) Don’t hurt him. He didn’t do anything wrong.(Betty) Then shoot me Betty.(Hal) _she shoots to late and Hal shoots Jughead._ No, no, no, no, no, no, no.(Betty) Betty. Betty.(JB) _Betty wakes up._ Jug is dead.(Betty) No he is not you were having a nightmare.(JB) It felt so real.(Betty) It wasn’t.(JB) Ok.(Betty) You can go back to bed.(Betty) _JB leaves and goes back to her room. Betty dials Jug._ Betty.(Jughead) Jug I had a nightmare. JB woke me up.(Betty) Same one?(Jughead) Yeah. It hurts worse when your not here.(Betty) It’s okay. I’m not dead I’m fine.(Jughead) Yeah I know.(Betty) Your okay. I love you.(Jughead) I love you too. Bye.(Betty) _They hang up and go back to bed._

••

_The next day at the Blue and Gold._

So do you want to go back to doing the gossip column from before or do you want to do something else?(Betty) Gossip column. I love it and so do the readers.(Kevin) Ok then.(Betty) How are you doing?(Kevin) I’m fine.(Betty) Betty.(Kevin) Okay, I admit I miss Jug yes but I’m fine.(Betty) Hey B your gonna wanna see this. (Veronica) What?(Betty) _Betty, Veronica, Kevin go see it._ What is that?(Kevin) Someone put a beehive in Mr. Honey’s office.(Veronica) My money is on Cheryl.(Betty) Mine too. It’s a good move.(Veronica) Yeah Mr. Honey isn’t exactly Riverdale high’s favorite person.(Kevin) Everyone get to class.(Mr. Honey) _They go to class._

_••_

It feels weird to be here without Jughead.(Archie) Yeah.(Betty) How is he doing?(Archie) He’s good. Oh and I didn’t mention it already Moose is his roommate.(Betty) Ok didn’t see that coming.(Veronica) Arch how are you feeling?(Betty) It hurts less with each passing day but it still hurts a lot.(Archie) I get it. He was a great man. He was father to all of us.(Betty) _Betty’s phone rings._ It’s my mom.(Betty) _Betty gets up and goes outside._ Mom.(Betty) Elizabeth. I'm warning you the farm is about to do something drastic. So stay safe and tell Charles to call me.(Alice) Will do. And what are they gonna do?(Betty) Honey just Tell Charles to call me and please stay safe. I have to go.(Alice) _She hangs up the phone._

••

_Betty gets home from dinner with Veronica and Archie._

Jug.(Betty) _Jughead is laying on the bed._ Yeah.(Jughead) _He gets off the bed._ Well aren’t you happy to see me?(Jughead) Of course I am.(Betty) _Betty runs into his arms. They kiss._ I missed you and that.(Jughead) Me too. What are you doing here?(Betty) I said I would be back on weekends.(Jughead) But it's Friday?(Betty) Are you happy to see me or not?(Jughead) So very happy.(Betty) _Jughead unhooks her bra._ Did you just unhook my bra?(Betty) Yeah. I was getting a head start.(Jughead)

_Jughead POV_

_Clothing starts flying getting stuck on various decor ideas and the floor. I attach my lips to hers. I grind my hips against hers to try and get some friction after a week of no friction what so ever._ _Betty moans._ _I move over to the bed laying us down. I fall on top of her. I attach my lips to her neck and run my fingers torturously down her body making her shiver. I dip my fingers into her core the place in which she needs desperate relief._ Ahh, Jug-g.(Betty(moans)) Please.(Betty) Please what?(Jughead) Fuck me now before I explode.(Betty) _I turn and remove my fingers leaving her empty and fill her completely with myself going in as deep as I can._ Ah. Fuck.(Betty) _I decide to move at an agonizing pace but soon after screw that idea and go as hard and fast as I can just as she likes it. She wraps her legs around my waist making me go deeper than ever before. Betty’s a painting mess in front of me informs me she is close as I am as well. With a few more thrusts she falls apart in front of me. I will never get over how beautiful she falling apart under me. I fall apart following her._ Fuck Betts.(Jughead(groans)) _I move to lay next to her taking her into my arms both still a panting mess._

_••_

That’s the best sex I’ve ever had.(Betty) It really was.(Jughead) FYI you get me until Sunday afternoon.(Jughead) I’m going to savor every moment.(Betty) It’s been strange not having you around. I just had dinner with Archie and Veronica at pops and it was weird you not being there.(Betty) We are definitely having breakfast there tomorrow.(Jughead) Sounds great.(Betty)

••

Good morning.(Jughead) Good morning.(Betty) I’ve missed this.(Betty) Me too.(Jughead) I have to shower and then we can go to Pops.(Betty) Join me?(Betty) Of course.(Jughead)

••

_Betty and Jughead are at Pops._

Ok so tell me what’s been happening since I left.(Jughead) Well Veronica is organizing a car wash, Archie’s continuing to grief and that’s it.(Betty) 

••

Cheryl.(Toni(screams)) Yes my love.(Cheryl) Why is Jason’s body one our basement?(Toni) What are talking about?(Cheryl) His body is in our basement.(Toni) Yeah so?(Cheryl) His dead body is in our basement.(Toni) Just leave it alone and move on.(Cheryl) But.(Toni) Just forget about it. I’m late for a student council meeting.(Cheryl)

••

I’m not ready for you to leave again.(Betty) I will be back. This will get easier. Trust me.(Jughead) I know but it’s still hard.(Betty) I know.(Jughead) I’m gonna miss you.(Betty) Me too. I love you.(Jughead) I love you too.(Betty) _They kiss._ Now go.(Betty) _Jughead leaves._

_••_

_Betty is with Charles._

_Betty walks in._

Polly?(Betty) Betty.(Polly) _Polly throws off her scarf and reveals a bomb._ Help.(Polly) It’s okay.(Betty) _Betty grabs a pair of scissors and cuts the bomb._ Polly what going on why are you here?(Betty) Besides the bomb. Eadger found out about mom and everything and he sent me here to blow up everyone and everything that had info about the farm.(Polly) Is mom okay?(Betty) She’s still at the farm. I have a question. My babies?(Polly) They are good they are being taken care of by Cheryl, Toni, and Nana Rose.(Betty) I’m glad they are safe.(Polly) You are safe here. I hope you don’t plan on going back to the farm.(Betty) I can’t just abandon it. It has my stuff and my friends and mom.(Polly) If you do go back I will go with you.(Betty) It’s not safe for you.(Polly) I will be fine. I’m a badass I can handle anything. Edgar is a piece of cake.(Betty) I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Edgar he has weapons: guns.(Polly) So do we.(Betty) I wanna see my babies.(Polly) You will when this is all over and you and mom are safe.(Betty) 

••

What happened to our house?(Polly) Well the Jones love here know. Jughead, his dad, Jellybean and me.(Betty) Things have definitely changed.(Polly) Yes they have. You can stay with me in my room tonight.(Betty) No I have to go back now or Edgar will get suspicious.(Polly) Okay we will go back this afternoon. I will call Charles.(Betty) _Betty calls Charles. Charles: Betty. Betty: we have to go the farm now. Call mom and tell her we are coming. I would bring backup but keep them on the downlow. Me and Polly will go in together and then if we need you I will call you. Charles: ok I’ll call mom and tell her we are coming._

_••_

_Polly and Betty are at the farm._

Betty.(Alice) Mom.(Betty) Come with me.(Alice) If we are going to get Edgar we should do it now.(Alice) Okay.(Betty) _Alice takes them to Edgar._ Hello Edgar long time no see.(Betty) Betty Cooper. What are you doing here?(Edgar) That's for me and only me to know.(Betty) _Betty gives Polly the signal. Polly goes and calls Charles. Soon after they raid the room._ Edgar Evernever you are under arrest.(Charles) What for? I assure you I did nothing wrong.(Edgar) It’s a long list but I’ll save myself the trouble. You have done illegal things and there for you are going to jail and so is your wife. John grab her.(Charles) Get off of me.(Evelyn) Please remain silent.(John) Lets go.(Charles) _They cuff them and takes them to Jail._ Mom.(Betty) Betty.(Alice) _They hug._ I’m so glad it’s over. What about the other farmies. They are so very brainwashed.(Polly) Without their leader they should flee and disband.(Alice) Let's go home.(Betty) Okay.(Alice) 

••

_They walk through the front door._

Alice.(Fp) Hi.(Alice) What are you doing here?(Fp) Well I’m finally done with my work at the farm. Edgar and Evelyn were just arrested.(Alice) That's great.(Fp) You must be JB.(Polly) Yes I am.(JB) Where’s Jughead?(Alice) He’s at school.(JB) What?(Polly) He goes to prep school now.(Betty) Oh.(Polly) Betty I really want to see my babies.(Polly) Okay time.(Betty) Lets go.(Betty)

••

Polly! What are you doing here I thought you had ascended with the farm.(Cheryl) I did but I escaped. Edgar and Evelyn got arrested today. Where are my babies?(Polly) Juniper is sleeping and Dagwood is with Nana Rose. She is in the living room.(Cheryl) _Polly goes to the living room._ Dagwood.(Polly) _Polly takes Dagwood from Nana Rose._ Hi baby I missed you.(Polly) I’m never leaving you guys again.(Polly) Polly now that you are done with the farm you are welcome to stay here at ThistleHouse.(Cheryl) I would love that.(Polly) It’s been a lot different around her since you were last here. For one we don’t have to deal with my hideous mother every day. It’s just me, Toni, Nana Rose and the twins and now you.(Cheryl) 

••

_Jones house._

Mom you can sleep with me tonight.(Betty) Thanks but I’m good.(Alice) What?(Betty) I will be sleeping with Fp.(Alice) What?(Betty) Oh yeah me and Fp have been secretly on and off since Gladys left.(Alice) You have?(Betty) Yep. So thank you for the offer but I have that taken care of.(Alice) Ok.(Betty) 

••

_Betty is on the phone with Jughead._

You almost here?(Betty) Yeah. I’m in Greendale now.(Jughead) Okay I’m waiting. I have a lot to tell you when you get here.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead)

••

_Jughead arrives._

Alice what are you doing here?(Jughead) I’m done with my work at the farm so here I am.(Alice) Juggie.(Betty) Come with me.(Betty) _Betty drags Jughead upstairs and into their room._ I missed you.(Betty) _They kiss._ So big news Edgar and Evelyn were arrested and Polly and my Mom escaped. Polly now lives with Cheryl and my mom lives here now. Turns out she and your dad have been secretly dating on and off since your mom left.(Betty) Wow that’s a lot to digest.(Jughead) It is.(Betty) Peace has finally come it seems. Hiram is in prison, Edgar and Evelyn are in prison and The black hood is dead.(Jughead) I guess so. We can finally relax.(Betty) I missed you so much.(Jughead) If you think your getting any think again. I would but I’m so tired. We can do it in the morning.(Betty) Okay.(Jughead) I’m just ready for sleep.(Betty) Me too.(Jughead) _Betty goes and changes into her pajamas._ _Jughead takes off his clothes and gets in bed._ Come here.(Jughead) In a minute I just need to take off my makeup.(Betty) Wait is that my shirt or yours?(Jughead) What do you think?(Betty) Mine.(Jughead) Yeah, it is.(Betty) _Betty goes and takes off her makeup. Betty then gets in bed and into Jughead arms. She lays her head on him._ Goodnight.(Jughead) Night.(Betty) _They kiss and then drift off to sleep._

_••_

Jughead. Jughead. Wake up. Wake up.(Betty) _Jughead wakes up._ Your okay.(Betty) You has a nightmare.(Betty) _Jughead kisses Betty._ Thank good you're alive.(Jughead) Why? What happened?(Betty) It was the night your dad died. But he didn’t be shot before you did and you were dead. He killed you. I couldn’t stop her it was like I was frozen in place and then I watched you bleed out. Nobody did anything they just stood there as you bleed out.(Jughead) It’s okay I’m here.(Betty) Is this the first time this has happened?(Betty) No I had the first one the first night I had at Stonewall. I didn’t think they would happen here because they didn’t happen here to begin with. But I have had that nightmare four times.(Jughead) Why does this guy still have a hold on us?(Betty) I don’t know.(Jughead) why is it that the only nightmares involving you are about you dying?(Betty) Maybe it’s because it’s your biggest fear.(Jughead) Maybe your right.(Betty) We should go back to sleep if we are going to have morning sex.(Jughead) Do you want to do it now? It is morning.(Betty) Your a little tease you know that?(Jughead) I know. I like being one.(Betty) So is that a yes or a no?(Betty) That's a hell yes.(Jughead) You wanna do it in the kitchen?(Betty) I would love to but there are other people in this house.(Jughead) Thats never stopped us before.(Betty) Ok fine but if you make any noise I’ll stop you won’t get to orgasm and you will have to wait until next weekend to be satisfied. But you are always allowed to use your safe word.(Jughead) Yes daddy.(Betty) Daddy? I like it.(Jughead) Then lets go have sex in the kitchen Daddy Juggie!(Betty) _They go to the kitchen and strip of their clothes. Jughead sits Betty on the kitchen counter._ Spread your legs.(Betty) Since we are in the kitchen and the kitchen is where you eat I thought it appropriate that I eat you out.(Jughead) Go for it.(Betty) _Jughead goes in caressing her vagina with his tongue like it’s sacred ground and to him it is. He adds to fingers pumping in and out of her core. Betty trying as hard as she can to suppress the moans and callings of his name. Betty now a panting mess._ Have you been eating pineapple like I suggested? You may speak.(Jughead) Yes everyday with breakfast.(Betty) Good because you taste great.(Jughead) Add coconut milk to the mix.(Jughead) Yes Daddy.(Betty) Are you ready to be fucked over the counter?(Jughead) _Betty nods yes. Jughead removes his fingers from her core, kisses her pussy once more and then bends her over the counter and enters her slowly. He thrust in and out slowly and in a torturous fashion._ Do you want soft and slow or fast and hard? You may speak.(Jughead) Hard and fast Daddy. Please.(Betty) Fast and hard it is.(Jughead) _Jughead goes hard and fast. Betty struggles to hold in the noise. With a few more thrusts Betty and Jughead fall apart but Jughead doesn’t stop he continues on. Betty a panting mess. Ten more hard and fast thrusts later Jughead slips out of her, turns her around then gets on his knees and cleans her up. Licking her dry. Dry as a desert._ Your gonna have to carry me.(Betty) _Jughead gets dressed, grabs Betty’s pajamas, then hoists her over his shoulder and carries her upstairs and lays her on the bed._ This distance thing as brought on some really great sex.(Betty) It really has.(Jughead) _Betty puts her shirt back on._ Help me up.(Betty) _Jughead helps her up. He helps balance her as she puts her pants back on._ Why no underwear with your pajamas?(Jughead) More to have to take off and it’s more freeing.(Betty) On a scale of 1-10 how sore are you?(Jughead) 15. Don’t worry I will ice it tommorow.(Betty) I should have asked you that downstairs I could have gotten you ice then.(Jughead) It’s fine I will ice it tomorrow.(Betty) Promise.(Jughead) Yes Juggie.(Betty) I just don’t want you to be in pain.(Jughead) I know.(Betty) 

••

Betty.(Jughead) What are you doing out of bed?(Jughead) I went to go get ice and then I put them in my underwear and I was going to get back in bed. But I didn’t want the ice to get all over the bed so I thought I would just do other things so now I’m picking out my outfit for the day.(Betty) Ok. Need any help?(Jughead) Maybe.(Betty) _Betty picks one._ What do you think?(Betty) You look great.(Jughead) You should get up.(Betty) But I’m tired you wore me out earlier.(Jughead) I wore you out?(Betty) Good point.(Jughead) If you get up I’ll tell you a secret that you’ll love.(Betty) I’m up.(Jughead) _Jughead gets out of bed._ I’m up now tell me the secret.(Jughead) I’m wearing the red underwear you love so much. I was going to go commando but I’m wearing jeans.(Betty) Matching bra?(Jughead) No I would’ve but it’s not strapless.(Betty) I’ll put it on later if you want.(Betty) 

••

Morning mom.(Betty) Morning Elizabeth. Did you hear any stranger noise last night?(Alice) What do you mean?(Betty) I swear I heard noises coming from the kitchen last night. And the kitchen smells weird.(Alice) I kitchen doesn’t smell like weird.(Betty) Oh don’t try to hide Elizabeth I know you and Jughead had sex in the kitchen last night.(Alice) Damn it. I’ll be right back. Don’t tell Jug’s dad.(Betty) _Betty runs back upstairs._ My mom knows about what we did in the kitchen.(Betty) I told you to be quiet.(Jughead) That doesn’t get rid of the smell that put the pieces together for my mom. And plus you were asking all the questions.(Betty) Lets please not fight about sex. Does my dad know?(Jughead) I told my mom not to tell him.(Betty) Lets just afternoon like nothing happened.(Jughead) Great idea. It was great sex though.(Betty) Yes it was.(Jughead) Oh crap.(Betty) What?(Jughead) Lets hope I’m not pregnant.(Betty) Why aren’t you on birth control?(Jughead) Yes I am but I take my birth control in the morning and since we had sex really early in the morning I hadn’t taken it yet.(Betty) You should be fine.(Jughead) Lets hope so. My visitor is supposed to arrive in two weeks. I’m never late not even when I’m under a mass amount of stress so if I’m late then I’ll take a pregnancy test.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead)

••

V your lucky you can have sex in your kitchen without worry about your mom finding out cause she’s in jail.(Betty) Wait what?(Veronica) Me and Jug had sex in the kitchen at 4 a.m. and my mom found out. She didn’t catch us but she put the pieces together.(Betty) I told Jug that we would get caught.(Betty) await you and Jughead had sex in the kitchen?(Veronica) Yeah it was great.(Betty) Ok.(Veronica) The car wash how was it?(Betty) It was good but we only racked together 400 dollars. But that okay because Archie’s mom suggested we turn the community center into a nonprofit so we don’t have to raise any more money. But I came up with a great idea before that that I’m still going to do it just won’t be a fundraiser. A magic mike night but instead of magic mike it will be magic Michelle. You wanna join?(Veronica) I would love to but I’d have to ask Jug first.(Betty) Why?(Veronica) He didn’t exactly like it win I did the serpent dance so and Ilike asking for permission.(Betty) Ok. I’ve definitely learned a lot that I didn’t know about you today.(Veronica) 

••

Juggie.(Betty) Yes Betty.(Jughead) How would you feel if I got on stage with Veronica and a few other girls and danced half naked?(Betty) No.(Jughead) But why?(Betty) I don’t want you half naked in front of other men.(Jughead) Once you see the outfit you might change your mind.(Betty) Don’t count on it.(Jughead)

••

_It’s been two weeks since Jughead and Betty had sex in the kitchen. Betty and Jughead are FaceTiming._

Hey.(Jughead) Hey it’s been two days and I’m late.(Betty) Did you take a test?(Jughead) No that’s why I called you. I’m gonna take it now.(Betty) _Betty goes into the bathroom and pees on the stick._ Okay now we wait three minutes.(Betty) _Three minutes later._ I can’t do it.(Betty) I’ll do it.(Jughead) _Betty puts it up to the screen so Jughead can see it._ Two lines is positive right? Cause there are two lines.(Jughead) Yeah.(Betty) _Betty looks at the test._ I’m pregnant.(Betty) _Betty starts crying._ Betty don’t cry it’s gonna be fine. We will get through this together.(Jughead) There is a teacher workday on Friday so I will be home early.(Jughead) Okay.(Betty) 

••

_Its Friday._

_Jughead gets home._

Where’s Betty?(Jughead) She’s upstairs I think. She’s been upstairs all day. I think she’s sick.(Alice) _Jughead goes upstairs._ Betty are you okay?(Jughead) I’m fine. Just a little nauseous.(Betty) I’m sorry. If it helps you look cute.(Jughead) It doesn’t but thanks.(Betty) I’ve been sick all day.(Betty) Does your mom or my dad know why?(Jughead) No.(Betty) Is you want I can come back to Riverdale high.(Jughead) No. No. like you said we will get through this.(Betty) Come here.(Jughead) _Jughead opens his arms and Betty goes into them._ I missed you.(Betty) I missed you too.(Jughead) _Jughead goes into kiss Betty._ But I have vomit breath.(Betty) I don’t care I’ve been away from you for a week and I want to kiss you so that’s what I’m going to do.(Jughead) Ok then kiss me.(Betty) _They kiss._ So tell me about your week.(Betty) Well I went to my classes. He who shall not be named is still a jerk but I could crush him if I wanted to.(Jughead) Don’t you could get kicked out.(Betty) I won’t.(Jughead) 

••

_Three weeks later._

Elizabeth it’s been three and a half weeks how are you still sick?(Alice) I don’t know.(Betty) Then let's go to the doctor.(Alice) That won’t be necessary. I was going to wait for Jughead. But I guess I’ll tell you now. I’m pregnant.(Betty) I didn’t forget to take my birth control we just did it at an odd time to where I wasn’t on birth control.(Betty) I was hoping that this wouldn’t happen to you.(Alice) Me too. I cried when I found out. But I’ve accepted it and so has Jughead.(Betty) Okay.(Alice) 

••

You said you had something important to tell us.(Veronica) Yeah. I’m pregnant.(Betty) Wow, I did not see that coming.(Veronica) Yeah neither did I. You two are like the safest people I know.(Archie) Yeah. But contraception doesn’t exactly come into play at 4 in the morning. Oh.(Archie) How do you feel?(Veronica) Other than constant nausea I feel great.(Betty) 

••

_A month later._

_First doctor's appointment._

How we feeling?(Amanda(nurse)) Lots of nausea but other than that I feel great.(Betty) Nausea is normal. Trying eating plain crackers it should help suppress the nausea.(Amanda) So you are about?(Amanda) 9 weeks.(Betty) Do you want to hear the heartbeat?(Amanda) Sure.(Betty) _They listen roll the heartbeat._ That’s the heartbeat.(Amanda) It’s sounds beautiful.(Betty) _Betty gets out her phone and records it._ That should be all for this appointment. Come back in four weeks.(Amanda) Okay.(Betty) Call if you have any questions or concerns.(Amanda) Will do.(Betty)

••

_Betty is on the phone with Jughead._

What was the recording you sent me today?(Jughead) That's the baby’s heartbeat.(Betty) So I’m assuming you went to the doctor today.(Jughead) Yes I did. She asked me some questions and I got to listen to the heartbeat and that was it.(Betty) I wish I could have been there.(Jughead) You can go to the next one.(Betty) How are you and our little bean feeling?(Jughead) Still sick.(Betty) I’m sorry.(Jughead) When I get home we should tell your mom and my dad.(Jughead) My mom already knows. But I agree we do need to tell your dad.(Betty) You told her without me.(Jughead) She cornered me.(Betty) Oh and Veronica and Archie know too.(Betty) I know Veronica called to congratulate me.(Jughead) Of course she did.(Betty) I’m about to hurl so bye.(Betty) Bye. I love you.(Jughead)

••

_Three weeks later._

_School just ended and Veronica and Betty are talking in the Blue and Gold._

So maternity clothes.(Veronica) Yes I need pants. My jeans don’t fit anymore. I think I wore Jughead pants yesterday.(Betty) You did.(Veronica) Yeah, I think I did.(Betty) 

••

_They are shopping._

Quick question. Do your bras fit?(Veronica) They're a little tight.(Betty) Then we should definitely get you some new bras.(Veronica) Ok.(Betty) _They grab a few things and then go to the dressing room. Betty try’s on the first item._ What do you think?(Betty) I like it. Do you like it?(Veronica) I do and it’s super comfy and I was able to button my pants for the first time in forever.(Betty) Well Good. Next.(Veronica) _She tries on the next one._ Cute. Very Betty Cooper. Next.(Veronica) _Betty tries on the next one._ I love this shirt. It’s so comfy.(Betty) It looks comfy.(Veronica) Next.(Veronica) _Betty tries on the next one._ Same as the last cute and comfy.(Betty) Next.(Veronica) _Betty tries on the next one._ Those pants look great on you.(Veronica) Thanks, they feel great.(Betty) Next.(Veronica) _Betty tries on theses. And theses. Then tries on overalls._ Those are so cute.(Veronica) I know.(Betty) _Then she tries on some dresses._ _She tries on some Pj’s too._ Okay, I think we got enough stuff. Let’s go.(Betty) Ok. Don’t you need bras?(Veronica) Yes.(Betty) _They go bra shopping and get two bras._

_••_

_Betty is FaceTiming Jughead._

So I went shopping today. Oh and I accidentally wore your pants yesterday.(Betty) You did.(Jughead) They were the only ones that fit. But I went shopping with V today and got some maternity clothes.(Betty) Good. How’s baby?(Jughead) Good. I haven’t puked once today.(Betty) That's great. So you're feeling better?(Jughead) Much better.(Betty) I’m glad.(Jughead) Last night was crazy.(Betty) What happened?(Jughead) I had pickles and ice cream at 2 in the morning.(Betty) That is crazy.(Jughead) It’s what the baby wanted.(Betty) Sorry to disappoint you but I ordered a pregnancy pillow.(Betty) I’m not disappointed as long as when I’m there you don’t use it.(Jughead) No promises.(Betty) I should go I have homework.(Jughead) Ok. We love you.(Betty) Love you too. Bye.(Jughead) Bye.(Betty) _They hang up._

_••_

_One week later._

Finally.(Betty) _Betty opens her package._ What is it?(JB) It’s my pregnancy pillow.(Betty) Oh.(JB) I’m gonna go take a nap with my new pillow.(Betty) Ok.(JB) _Betty goes upstairs and takes a nap with her new pillow._

••

_Later that day._

_Jughead arrives home to a sleeping Betty._

So adorable.(Jughead) _Jug goes and sits down on the bed next to Betty and strokes her arm to wake her up._ Hey.(Betty) Hi. I see your pillow came in.(Jughead) Yes it did and I love it but not as much as you.(Betty) _Jughead kisses Betty._ I missed you.(Betty) I missed you and our little bean.(Jughead) It’s a baby not a bean.(Betty) I know I just like calling it our little bean.(Jughead) How is our little bean?(Jughead) Great.(Betty) How’s baby mama doing?(Jughead) I’m doing great.(Betty) I’m glad.(Jughead) 

••

Good morning.(Betty) Morning. What are you doing up? Are you doing yoga?(Jughead) I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep and yoga is therapeutic.(Betty) Okay. Come here.(Jughead) _Betty goes to Jughead. Jughead pulls Betty towards him. Jughead kisses Betty._ I think I will finish yoga later. I want you.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) 

_Betty’s POV_

_Jug and I strip our clothes. Jug attaches his lips to mine. He finds the sweet spot on my neck sucking it lightly. He takes my breast into his hand twirling the nipple with his finger pinching it which makes me moan. His other hand travel down to my core. He slips two fingers in making me moan._ So wet.(Jughead) It’s been a week and I haven’t touched myself.(Betty) Not even once?(Jughead) Nope, I was waiting for you Daddy.(Betty) Well, then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I took my time.(Jughead) No teasing.(Betty) Fine.(Jughead) _Jughead gets off me and kneels down on the floor._ Spread your legs.(Jughead) Yes Daddy.(Betty) _I spread her legs._ Good girl.(Jughead) _Jug swipes his tongue up and down my pussy. He adds two fingers back into my core making me moan._ Delicious. Continuing to eat pineapple I see.(Jughead) Oh yes and baby loves it.(Betty) _Jughead continues to eat me out._ Is baby mama close?(Jughead) Yes. Please no dd.(Betty) (did stands for denial/delay) Wasn’t planning on it. But if you want.(Jughead) Absolutely not.(Betty) _Jughead attaches his lips sucking on my sensitive bud. With in moments I fall apart under is touch. Screaming Jughead covers my mouth with his hand. I remove his hand with my and lick my juices off his fingers sucking off every last drop While Jug sucks/licks me dry._ Delicious. Your right I definitely taste the pineapple.(Betty) _Jug lays me down on the bed and then gets on top of me slipping into me._ Ahh.(Betty(moans)) _Jughead thrusts in and out of me going faster, harder, deeper with each thrust._ Shh or I’m gonna stop.(Jughead) I thought you loved my noise.(Betty) I do but not when it could cause us to get caught.(Jughead) Our parents already know we have sex. What’s the big deal?(Betty) The big deal is I don’t want your mom to come knocking on the door and interrupting me from fucking my girlfriend.(Jughead) Good point.I’ll be quiet.(Betty) _Jughead regains speed._ I’m close.(Betty) I know so am I.(Jughead) _Within seconds we are both falling. Jughead rides out our orgasms. I can’t seem to catch my breath._ Ju-Jug. It won’t stop.(Betty) Breathe. In and out.(Jughead) Okay.(Betty) _Jug slips out and lays next to me. I curl up into his arms and lay my head on his chest._ That was great.(Betty) Agreed.(Jughead) 

••

_It’s Monday._

Ms. Cranell can I go to the restroom?(Betty) Yeah.(Ms. Cranell) _Betty goes to the bathroom._ Uh oh.(Betty) _Betty finds blood. She calls Veronica. Veronica comes into the bathroom._ B.(Veronica) Yeah.(Betty) Are you okay?(Veronica) There is blood and it’s not a small amount. I think I need to go to the hospital.(Betty) Okay.(Veronica) Go waits by the school entrance. I’m gonna go get our stuff and then we will go.(Veronica) Okay.(Betty) _Veronica grabs their stuff and then they go to the hospital._

_••_

_At the hospital._

Ms. Cooper you have lost a lot of blood. How far along are you?(Nurse) 14 weeks.(Betty) We are going to keep you here until further notice so we can monitor you and the baby and if you lose anymore blood we will have to do a blood transfusion.(Nurse) Okay.(Betty) V can you hand me my phone.(Betty) _Veronica grabs Betty’s phone and hands it to her. She calls Jug._ Hey Jug. I’m in the hospital.(Betty) Are you okay? What happened?(Jughead) I was bleeding and lost a lot of blood. They are monitoring me and the baby. The baby is doing okay at moment but if I lose anymore blood they might have to do a blood transfusion.(Betty) Do you want me to come back to Riverdale?(Jughead) I would love to have you here right now but you have school and plus Veronica is here. I promise to update you if anything happens. I love you.(Betty) Okay I love you too and our little bean.(Jughead) 

••

It seems you have lost more blood so we are gonna go ahead with the transfusion.(Nurse) Okay.(Betty) The Phlebotomist will be In in a minute to hook you up.(Nurse) Ok.(Betty) _The Phlebotomist comes in shortly after and hooks Betty up._

••

The transfusion worked your blood levels are back to normal but we do want to keep you overnight for observation of you and the baby.(Nurse) Ok.(Betty) 

••

_Betty is on the phone with Jughead._

So they did the transfusion and it worked great. My levels are back to normal and I haven’t had any more bleeding. Which is good. And I feel better. Baby is good. I was scared because I knew that bleeding during pregnancy could cause a miscarriage and I don’t want to lose my baby our baby.(Betty) You won’t. I won’t let you or my baby be taken away from me.(Jughead) That's hopefully not going to happen.(Betty) I’m so glad your okay. I wish I was there.(Jughead) I’m fine.(Betty) 

••

_Three weeks later._

_Betty FaceTimes Jughead._ Hey I’m at the doctors appointment. So do you want to know?(Betty) Only if you do.(Jughead) I do so that I can plan accordingly.(Betty) Okay then.(Jughead) Betty Cooper.(Nurse) _Betty goes back._ So do we want to know?(Nurse) Yes we do.(Betty) Your year results came back normal.(Nurse) That's good.(Betty) What results?(Jughead) Just routine testing. It’s nothing special.(Betty) Okay lay back and lift up your shirt.(Nurse) Let’s hope baby will cooperate.(Nurse) _She puts the gel on. Betty winces._ Sorry it’s cold.(Nurse) Jug can you see?(Betty) Yeah.(Jughead) Oh we’ve got a confident cooperative baby.(Nurse) Can you tell what it is?(Betty) You wanna take a guess?(Nurse) Girl?(Betty) You are correct. Congratulations it’s a girl.(Nurse) Did you hear that Jug it’s a girl our little bean is a girl.(Betty) Now I have to girls to love and cherish.(Jughead) Would you like pictures?(Nurse) Yes.(Betty) 

••

_It’s Saturday._

So Edgar put my mom in his will along with Evelyn but since she is dead mom gets everything. So she sold the farm and she said we could use some of the money to buy baby stuff. So let’s go shopping today.(Betty) Okay.(Jughead) We need a crib, a car seat, a breast pump, clothes, pacifiers and a stroller.(Betty) Okay.(Jughead)

••

What about this crib?(Jughead) It’s cute but I was thinking more of a bassinet so I could put it right by our bed.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) What about this one?(Jughead) It’s perfect. Let’s go look at breast pumps. I already now which one I want.(Betty) Okay. Let’s go.(Jughead) _They go to the pumps. Betty looks around for a second and gets the one she wants._ Next we need a car seat.(Jughead) _They go to the car seat section. They look around and pick one._ _They then pick a stroller._ _They get the stroller but without the car seat connected to it._ _They then go to the clothes section and they go a little crazy._ _They didn’t get any bottles because Betty is going to breastfeed exclusively._ _They then go get pacifiers._ _They also get so other things too._ What are we forgetting?(Betty) Diapers. Can’t forget those.((Jughead) _They go and get diapers then they go check out. Then they go home and ensemble all the stuff they got._

••

Why is there a sparkly pink contraption in my living room?(FP) Because me and Jughead went baby shopping. Oh and it’s a baby swing.(Betty) So I’m guessing it’s a girl.(FP) Your correct.(Betty) Well, congrats.(FP) Thanks. You should have seen Jughead putting all the stuff together.(Betty) 

••

Mom the tree looks great. You and JB did a great job.(Betty) Thanks.(Alice) I cant wait for Christmas. It’s gonna be a great one.(Alice) Yes it will.(JB) Just think next Christmas I will have a cute little baby to celebrate it with.(Betty) Yep.(Alice)

••

_Betty is 18 weeks pregnant today._

How’s my granddaughter today?(Alice) She’s good me, on the other hand, am not so good I have really bad back pain And I’m exausted she woke me up early this morning with hiccups. It was cute but caused me to not be able to go back to sleep. So I did some yoga which made the back pain worse.(Betty) I’m sorry your morning has sucked.(Alice) Thanks.(Betty) Eat your eggs they are good for the baby.(Alice) No promises baby has been full of surprises lately.(Betty)

••

Merry Christmas.(Jughead) Merry Christmas.(Betty) I got you something. But it’s not your actual present.(Jughead) Close your eyes.(Jughead) _Betty closes her eyes. Jughead goes and gets it._ Open them.(Jughead) Aye Jug it’s adorable.(Betty) _Betty takes off her shirt and puts it on._ How do I look?(Betty) Adorable.(Jughead) Let's go downstairs. Mama needs to eat.(Betty) _They go downstairs._ Ah Betty your shirt is so cute.(Alice) I made pancakes.(Alice) Great I’m starving.(Betty) _Betty gets a plate fills it with breakfast and digs in._

••

_Later that day._

_They are opening up presents._

_Betty is opening a present from her mom._ Mom it’s beautiful.(Betty) Well I had some free time. It’s for the baby.(Alice) It’s beautiful thank you.(Betty) Your welcome.(Alice) Jug open your present.(Betty) _Jughead opens it._ It's for your dorm.(Betty) Who took the picture of us?(Jughead) Kevin.(Betty) It’s great.(Jughead) I’m glad you like it.(Betty) Open yours.(Jughead) Okay.(Betty) _Betty opens it._ It’s beautiful. Thank you.(Betty) Forever and Always.(Jughead) Forever and Always.(Betty) 

••

_Christmas is over_

_Jughead is back at school._

_Betty calls Jughead._

Hey, Jug listen to this.(Betty) _Betty puts her phone to her belly._ What am I listening to?(Jughead) Baby girl has hiccups.(Betty) Ahh. They sound adorable.(Jughead) They do.(Betty) So how is your day?(Betty) Great. Brett is sick today so he wasn’t in class.(Jughead) That's great. So I went to the doctor yesterday and baby is good and she is measuring 5 inches. 5.3 oz.(Betty) Glad to know she is growing. How do you feel?(Jughead) Other than the fact that my back hurts and I have had a massive wave of heartburn I’m great.(Betty) I’m sorry. I wish I could be there.(Jughead) Stop that you say that every time. You are where you are meant to be.(Betty) Ok if you say so baby mama.(Jughead) I love it when you call me that.(Betty) Well Good because I like calling you that.(Jughead) I have sad news.(Betty) What?(Jughead) Your shirt is starting to not fit me anymore.(Betty) That is sad.(Jughead) Veronica is calling. I love you.(Betty) I love you too.(Jughead)

Hey V.(Betty) Hey. I have big news.(Veronica) Okay, what?(Betty) My dad was in his study today.(Veronica) What?(Betty) Yeah he said since he owns the prison that he can come and go as he pleases. So as the smart girl I am I’m going to change the locks, change the alarm code and sleep with a taser under my pillow.(Veronica) First they shouldn’t have put him in his own prison and second, you should do these things as soon as possible.(Betty) Already on it.(Veronica) Of course you are. You are always one step ahead.(Betty) Of course, I am. Hiram Lodge no longer has a hold on me. Never again.(Veronica) I got to go the locksmith is here.(Veronica) Okay bye.(Betty) Bye.(Veronica)

••

So how are my grandchildren?(Alice) They are good. I have been going to a therapist and she is really helping me.(Polly) Well that's good.(Alice) I’m glad your getting the help you need.(Betty) So how's my niece?(Polly) How did you know?(Betty) Mom told me.(Polly) Oh and she is good.(Betty) By the way where are the twins?(Betty) They are at home with Nana Rose.(Polly) Just Nana Rose?(Alice) No Cheryl and Toni are there too.(Polly) Good.(Alice) Where is FP isn’t this his house?(Polly) He is working late tonight.(JB) _Betty’s phone rings._ It’s Jughead. I’ll be right back.(Betty) _Betty gets up from the table and goes upstairs._ Hey Jug.(Betty) Hey baby mama.(Jughead) Whats up?(Betty) I just wanted to see how you are. I heard Polly was coming for dinner.(Jughead) Yeah it’s been good. She mentioned that she has been seeing a therapist that she said has been really helping so I'm glad she is getting the help she needed after being with the farm for so long.(Betty) Hows baby mama?(Jughead) I’m good. My back still hurts but I’m good.(Betty) I’m glad and how is our little bean?(Jughead) She is good. I have been meaning to tell you I picked a name. Presley Elizabeth.(Betty) I love it.(Jughead) I’m glad because I was worried that you wouldn’t like it.(Betty) Well I love it. It’s a beautiful name.(Jughead) 

••

_Betty is 19 weeks pregnant._

Jughead wake up.(Betty) _Jughead wakes up._ What is it?(Jughead) _Betty puts his hand onto her stomach._ She kicked. Presley kicked.(Betty) Oh she did it again.(Betty) That's are baby girl moving around.(Jughead) Hopefully when she does this in the future she will do it during the day rather than at night.(Betty) Yeah cause sleep is important especially for baby mama.(Jughead) _Betty and Jughead cuddle back together and go back to sleep._

_••_

_Betty is in the kitchen._

She did it again.(Betty) What did she do?(Alice) She kicked.(Betty) _Alice walks over to Betty and puts her hand on her belly._ Did you feel that?(Betty) I did. She’s a strong one.(Alice) Yes she is.(Betty) I love it when she does that. Not so much at 2 in the morning.(Betty)

••

_Betty is 21 weeks 4 days._

_Betty, Veronica, Kevin, and Archie are having lunch in the cafeteria._

_Betty gets up from the table._ B what’s wrong?(Veronica) Nothing I have to pee.(Betty) But you just went ten minutes ago.(Veronica) Yes I did and now I have to go again.(Betty) _Betty goes to the bathroom._ That’s like the millionth time today.(Kevin) She’s pregnant she can’t help it.(Veronica) Do we now what’s she having?(Kevin) She is having a girl.(Veronica) Ahh.(Kevin) I know.(Veronica) I’m back.(Betty) B do you want a baby shower?(Veronica) No.(Betty) Why it’ll be fun.(Veronica) No me and Jug already got everything for the baby.(Betty) Ok fine but I’m still getting you a gift.(Veronica) Ok.(Betty) 

••

_The next day at Pops._

Here’s you gift.(Veronica) That was fast.(Betty) I already got you one. I got it right after your mom told me you were having a girl.(Veronica) Open it.(Veronica) Ok.(Betty) _Betty opens it._ It’s a Boppy pillow.(Veronica) I love it. Thank you.(Betty) Your welcome. I couldn’t stop myself I got you something else.(Veronica) _Veronica hands her the other present. Betty opens it._

Veronica, they are beautiful. Thank you.(Betty) You welcome.(Veronica) So I made a decision this week.(Betty) Decided what?(Veronica) I’m gonna have baby pre- baby girl at home in my bed.(Betty) Wow Thats wow.(Veronica) Yeah I just feel like a home birth would be more comfortable.(Betty) Ok then Betty is having her baby at home. Did not see that one coming.(Veronica) Jug doesn’t know. I wonder how he’s going to take it.(Betty) Call him and tell him.(Veronica) Okay.(Betty) _Betty falls Jug._ Jug hey I have something to tell you.(Betty) Is everything okay?(Jughead) Yeah I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to be having our baby at home in our bed.(Betty) Okay.(Jughead) I thought you would be weird about a little.(Betty) Your the one giving birth you should do it where you want.(Jughead) And that’s why I love you. You are always so supportive.(Betty) I’ll call you later.(Betty) Okay bye.(Jughead) Bye. We love you.(Betty) I love you and Presley too.(Jughead) _They hang up._

_••_

_Betty is at her doctor's appointment._

So I have some questions about home birth.(Betty) Okay.(Nurse) How do I go about that?(Betty) Well you need to get a midwife.(Nurse) Okay. Any recommendations?(Betty) Nurse Camille is great. She is a certified midwife and has lots of experience.(Nurse) Okay.(Betty) I’ll give you here number. Call her and she can inform you further on the whole ordeal.(Nurse) Okay.(Betty) Do you want to see baby today?(Nurse) Of course I love looking at baby Presley.(Betty) What a beautiful name.(Nurse) Thanks.(Betty) _Betty lays back and pulls up her shirt. The nurse puts the gel on her stomach._ Cold.(Betty) Sorry.(Nurse) So baby is 11 inches and weighs 1 pound. I would say she is about the size of a bell pepper.(Nurse) Hows the heartburn. Getting any better?(Nurse) It’s okay it is getting better though.(Betty) Back pain?(Nurse) Yes I have lots of that.(Betty) Try a belly band it should help relieve some of the back pain.(Nurse) Ok I’ll try that.(Betty) Ms. Cooper we are all done. Come back in a few weeks.(Nurse) Ok.(Betty)

••

_Betty is on the phone with Jughead._

So how’s Presley?(Jughead) She is good she is 11 inches and weighs 1 pound. Oh and the nurse recommended at belly band for my back pain so I’m going to try that. She also recommended me a midwife for the home birth.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) Speaking of Presley she has been kicking a lot lately.(Betty) Veronica got me these blankets that are so pretty and so soft. Presley is going to look so cute wrapped in them.(Betty) Can’t wait to see them.(Jughead) 

_••_

_Betty walks into Pops to meet Veronica for dinner._

Where’s Archie?(Betty) I think he is at the community center. Cute shirt by the way.(Veronica) Thanks.(Betty)

V I’m going crazy.(Betty) Why?(Veronica) I’ve been very hot and bothered lately and it’s driving me crazy with Jughead being at Stonewall 5 out of the 7 days of the week.(Betty) So I see those pregnancy hormones have attacked you sex drive.(Veronica) Oh yes.(Betty)

I have the best thing for you. I missed Archie so much in that way when he was in prison and on the run so I bought myself a remedy.(Veronica) What kind of remedy?(Betty) Girl I’ve got you. It will come to your house in a few days.(Veronica) Ok.(Betty) Just Tell the people who live in your house not to open your mail even Jughead and when you get it open it upstairs with the door closed.(Veronica) Got it.(Betty)

_••_

_Four days later._

Betty you got a package.(Alice) Did you open it?(Betty) No.(Alice) _She hands the package to Betty._ What is it?(Alice) I don’t know. Veronica wouldn’t tell me. It’s probably another baby item.(Betty) Ok.(Alice) _Betty takes the package upstairs and closes her door. She opens the package._ Veronica Lodge what have you gotten me into?!(Betty) _Betty texts Veronica._

 **Betty:** Thanks!

 **Veronica:** Your welcome. Try it if you haven’t already.

 **Betty:** Is it waterproof?

 **Veronica:** It is.

 **Betty:** Okay thanks. Bye.

 **Veronica:** Bye have fun!

Let’s try this shall we.(Betty) We shall.(Betty) _Betty strips her clothes off and turns on the shower. She lets it get hot then she gets taking her new toy with her. She turns it on, puts it to her pussy and let’s it work it’s magic whilst she daydreams of Jughead. Shortly after falling apart again and again. Juggie falling from her lips each time._

_••_

_Betty, Veronica, Archie, and Kevin are sitting in the student lounge._

So how was it?(Veronica) Incredible. Not as good as the real thing though. But it did soften the nerve. Thank you again.(Betty) How was what?(Archie) Nothing.(Betty & Veronica) Oh speaking of you shouldn’t tell Jughead.(Veronica) Wasn’t planning on it. That’s for me to know about and him to not a have clue about.(Betty) 

••

_Betty is 27 weeks pregnant._

Juggie.(Betty) _Betty runs into his arms. Betty plants one on him._ We missed you.(Betty) I missed you and Presley too.(Jughead) it’s been a long two weeks.(Betty) It has. Sorry again I couldn’t come home last weekend. We had a photography Field trip on Saturday and then on Sunday I got really inspired and I wrote for the entire day.(Jughead) _They go upstairs._ What’s that noise?(Jughead) That's Presley, she’s sleeping that’s the sound of her snoring.(Betty) Ah that’s so cute.(Jughead) I know.(Betty) You have definitely grown since I last saw you.(Jughead) Don’t remind me.(Betty) But that's a good thing it means that baby is growing.(Jughead) I know.(Betty) Whats wrong?(Jughead) Other than the constant trips to the bathroom, the swollen ankles, the back pain, the leg pain nothing is wrong.(Betty) You still look hot if that helps.(Jughead) It does not because I already knew that.(Betty) I wonder what it’s going to be like once she’s here and your still at Stonewall?(Betty) I talked to Veronica and told her to be with you if I’m not able to be here when Presley is born.(Jughead) Your really great. You know that?(Betty) Yes I did know that.(Jughead)

••

_Betty is 30 weeks and getting restless._

I’m uncomfortable.(Betty) I’m sorry. What can I do?(Jughead) You could rub my back.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) _Jughead rubs Betty’s back._ That feel great.(Betty) Go lower.(Betty) _Jughead goes lower._ Screw the back rub I wanna have sex right now.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) _Betty takes off her clothes at lightning speed. Jughead stripe of his clothes as well. He turns Betty around and attaches his lips to hers._ One thing we are going to have to get creative with positions because of the fact that I’m huge.(Betty) Don’t worry I can get super creative if it means I can fuck my girlfriend.(Jughead) Get up.(Jughead) _Jughead gets up and then helps Betty get up._ Do you want to get on all fours or do you want to be on top of me?(Jughead) All fours.(Betty) Are you sure you can handle that?(Jughead) Oh I can handle it all right!(Betty) _Betty gets on all four and then Jughead slams into her. Betty moans at the stretch. Jughead groans at the tightness._ You are so tight.(Jughead) I know. Move and go fast. Bruise me. Mark me.(Betty) Daddy!(Betty(Playfully) You got it baby mama!(Jughead) _Jughead goes hard and fast mark and bruising Betty. They are both a moaning and groaning mess. Betty more than Jughead. Within minutes they both unravel. Betty more than Jughead. Betty screams Jughead name. Great full that Alice and JB went to lunch with Polly and that FP is at work._ Ahh. JUGGGGGIEEE!!(Betty(moans/screams)) That was amazing.(Betty) It always is.(Jughead) But it has been even more amazing since I got pregnant.(Betty) Oh Jug she’s kicking.(Betty) _Jughead puts his hand on her stomach and feels Presley kicking._ I don’t think I will ever get over how amazing that is and not just the fact that she is kicking but the fact that my girlfriend is growing another human. It’s truly amazing.(Jughead) Not for that much longer. We only have ten week left until we meet our little bundle of joy.(Betty) I know I can’t wait.(Jughead) Yeah me neither.(Betty)

••

I love you. Be safe.(Betty) I love you. I promise to be safe.(Jughead) _Jughead kisses Betty. The kiss is long and slow._ We will miss you.(Betty) I will miss you and baby too.(Jughead) Does baby want a kiss too?(Jughead) She would love one.(Betty) _Jughead Neal’s down and pulls up Betty’s shirt and plants a kiss on her tummy._ I’m gonna miss you baby girl. You be good for mommy. Don’t keep her up at night with your karate kicks.(Jughead) One more kiss for Baby Mama.(Betty) _Jughead kisses Betty once more._ Okay go before I won't let you leave.(Betty) Okay I’m going. I love you.(Jughead) I love you too.(Betty) _Jughead leaves._

_••_

_Betty is 33 weeks pregnant._

Mom.(Betty) Mom.(Betty(shouts)) _After about a Thousand more of thoses Alice responds._ Betty.(Alice) Mom, I need your help. Come to my bathroom.(Betty) Ok I’m coming.(Alice) _Alice goes to Betty’s bathroom._ Honey what do you need?(Alice) I can’t get out of the bathtub. I need help.(Betty) _Alice comes into the bathroom and helps Betty out of the tub._ Thank you. I would not have been able to do that on my own.(Betty) Your welcome.(Alice) _Alice leaves the room. Betty dries off and gets dressed._

_Betty is on the phone with Jughead._

Your never going to guess what happened. My mom had to help me out of the bathtub. I couldn’t do it on my own. She also has had to help me put on my shoes for the past few weeks cause not only can I not see my toes I can’t touch my toes toBe able to put the shoes on. It’s embarrassing.(Betty) Hey don’t be embarrassed.(Jughead) I dropped my belly lotion on the floor three days ago and I haven’t used it since because it’s still on the floor. I can’t reach it and I’m not going to ask my mom to pick it up.(Betty) I will be home tomorrow and I will pick it up for you.(Jughead) Your so sweet.(Betty) Question do you want to take bump photos?(Jughead) Sure.(Betty) Okay.(Jughead)

••

_Betty is 34 weeks pregnant._

_You look beautiful.(Jughead) Thanks. I feel beautiful.(Betty) Good, I’m glad.(Jughead) Now stand right there and smile.(Jughead) Jughead puts Betty where he wants her and she smiles. He takes a bunch of photos of Betty in different poses and from different angles. Are we almost done. I’m tired.(Betty) Km finished unless you want me to take more?!(Jughead) I do but not here. I want to do the nude one.(Betty) Okay.(Jughead) They go home and do the nude one._ How did you get it like that?(Betty) I got rid of the background.(Jughead) It’s beautiful.(Betty) It’s beautiful because you are beautiful.(Jughead) Ahh Jug.(Betty)  _ Betty starts to cry.  _ What’s wrong?(Jughead) Nothing. My hormones have been intense lately. Yesterday I went to go eat some pickles and we were out and that made me cry. And I’m nesting. I’ve washed the baby clothes twice now. All of the baby stuff has been washed twice now. it’s been real this week.(Betty) Sounds real.(Jughead)


	2. Chapter 2

••

_Betty is 36 weeks pregnant._

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.(Betty) Are you okay?(Jughead) I think I just had a contraction.(Betty) Is it baby time?(Jughead) I don’t know. If I have another one I’m gonna start timing them.(Betty) Okay that’s a good idea.(Jughead) 

_30 minutes later._

Jug I just had another one.(Betty) I timed it it lasted for 30 seconds and it came about half an hour after the first one and it hurt.(Betty) 

_15 minutes later._

I had another one. They are getting closer together and this one happened for 30 seconds and came 15 minutes after the last one.(Betty) I think my water just broke.(Betty) Call the midwife. I think it’s baby time.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead)

_3 hours later._

You are 2 centimeters dilated. Your in labor. Now we just need you to get to ten centimeters.(Camille) That shouldn’t be to hard.(Betty)

_Six hours later._

I want this to be over.(Betty) I know. Your doing so well.(Jughead) 8 centimeters. 2 to go.(Camille) Ow.(Betty) Breathe.(Jughead) _Betty breathes._ Good.(Camille) _Jughead rubs Betty’s back._ It hurts.(Betty) It’ll be over soon.(Jughead) Do you want the birthing pool? It’s in my car I can go get it.(Camille) Sure.(Betty) _Camille goes and gets it. She sets it up and Jughead and Alice fill it up. Betty takes off her nightgown and gets in._ That feels good.(Betty) The warm water helps soothe your muscles.(Camille) I’m having another contraction and it hurts worse than the other ones.(Betty) Betty just breathe through it.(Camille) 

••

_20 minutes later._

10 centimeters. It’s go time. When you get the next contraction I want you to push and hard and for as long as you can.(Camille) Ok.(Betty) _Betty has a contraction._ Ok Betty push.(Camille) _Betty pushes._ Your doing so well.(Jughead) And… breathe.(Camille) You did so well. We should have baby’s head on this next push.(Camille) _A minute later Betty gets another one._ Push push push push. I can see baby’s head.(Camille) You can?(Betty) Yes I can. You can feel it if you want to.(Camille) _Betty puts her hand down there. Betty has a contraction._ Push.(Camille) _Betty pushes._

_10 pushes later._

_Ok I need one more really good strong push. Can you do that for me?(Camille) Yes.(Betty) Betty has a contraction. Push.(Camille) Betty pushes harder and stronger than ever before. AAHHHHH.(Betty) She’s here and she is beautiful.(Camille) Camille hands Betty her baby. You did it.(Camille) She’s here. Did you see that. I had a baby.(Betty) I think she’s is in a little bit of a shock. It’s common for women to go into shock right after giving birth. Especially after long births.(Camille) She is beautiful Betty. You did it.(Jughead) Jughead kisses Betty. Betty, I need a small push.(Camille) Betty pushes. The placenta is out. Daddy would you like to cut the cord?(Camille) Sure.(Jughead) Jughead cuts the cord. Do you mind if I take baby for a minute?(Camille) No. you can take her.(Betty) Camille takes baby Presley and cleans her off and weighs her. She weighs 7 pounds exact.(Camille) Then she puts a diaper on her and then hands her back to her mommy. Do you want to get out and lay in bed?(Camille) Yeah.(Betty) Jughead takes Presley and Camille helps Betty out of the birth pool. She helps her dry off. Betty changes her clothes._ _Then gets in bed. Jughead hands Presley to Betty. Betty pulls down her shirt and does skin to skin._ She is so perfect.(Jughead) She really is. She has your luscious dark locks and my beautiful green eyes.(Betty) She has your nose too.(Jughead) And your gorgeous smile.(Betty) Do you want to try breastfeeding?(Camille) Yes.(Betty) _Betty pulls out her breast and puts Presley to it. Presley latches._ She is doing it. She’s breastfeeding. It feels so weird.(Betty) Bad weird?(Jughead) Wonderful weird.(Betty)

_20 minutes later._

She is beautiful Betty.(Alice) Do you have a name?(Alice) Presley Elizabeth Cooper-Jones.(Betty) Thats a beautiful name.(Alice) Okay my turn.(FP) _Alice hands Presley to FP._ Hi sweetheart.(FP) She looks like Jughead when he was born.(FP) We think she is the perfect mixture of both of us.(Jughead) She certainly is.(Alice) I think it time for a nap. Betty has been up for ten plus hours.(Jughead) Ok.(FP) I’ll take her.(Jughead) _FP hands Presley back to Jughead. He puts Presley in the bassinet. FP and Alice leave the room. Betty then naps for two hours being awoken by an upset hungry Presley._ Hi baby girl.(Betty) _Betty picks her up and feeds her. Betty calls Jughead._ Jug could you come up here please.(Betty) Yeah I will be right there.(Jughead) _Jughead comes upstairs._ Can you hand me the Boppy it’s in the closet.(Betty) Yeah.(Jughead) _Jughead gets Betty the Boppy. She puts it under Presley._ Much better.(Betty) I have a rule. When your here at feeding time I feed and you change her if needed.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) By the way, Veronica is in the living room.(Jughead) She can come upstairs if she wants.(Betty) I’ll go get her.(Jughead) _Jughead goes and gets her._ Hi mama.(Veronica) Hi.(Betty) She is adorable. I see she is wrapped up in one of the blankets I got her. What’s her name?(Veronica) Presley Elizabeth Cooper-Jones.(Betty) That's a beautiful name. She’s a champ at feeding it looks like.(Veronica) Yeah it’s only the second feed but I haven’t had any problems.(Betty) Can I hold her when your done?(Veronica) Sure.(Betty) How kind were you in labor?(Veronica) A long time. I ended up giving birth to her in a birthing pool. I went into shock. The midwife said that was normal especially women who were in labor for a long time.(Betty) Ok. I’m guessing it hurt a lot.(Veronica) You don’t even know. It felt like hell but it was worth it because now I have this bundle of joy to love and cherish.(Betty) Are you done?(Betty) I’ll take that as a yes.(Betty) Can you hand me a burp cloth. They are in the first drawer of the dresser.(Betty) _Veronica grabs a burp cloth and hands it to Betty._ Thanks.(Betty) _Betty burps Presley then hands her to Veronica._ She is precious. She has a lot of hair. She is the perfect combo of both of you.(Veronica) Yeah.(Betty) She’s asleep.(Veronica) Isn’t a sleeping baby just the cutest thing ever?(Betty) It really is.(Veronica)

••

_It’s 3:12 in the morning._

_Baby Presley is crying._ It’s okay.(Betty) _Betty picks her up. Grabs the Boppy, pulls out her boob and feeds her._ Much better.(Betty) _15 minutes later._ Jughead.(Betty) What?(Jughead) She needs to be changed.(Betty) Okay.(Jughead) _Betty hands Presley to him and he changes her. Then he puts her back into the bassinet and they all go back to sleep._

_••_

_They do it again at 4:56, 6:13._

_••_

Morning.(Betty) Morning. Coffee?(Alice) Can’t I’m breastfeeding.(Betty) How was last night?(Alice) It was fine. She woke up every two hours, I feed her, Jug changed her and then we went back to sleep. So it wasn’t that bad. She’s a pretty good baby.(Betty) Thats good. Are you going to go back to school?(Alice) Yes in two weeks. And I’m going to bring Presley with me. She is so quiet that I will just wear her and go to all my classes.(Betty) I was going to say that you could leave her with me during the day since I have nothing better to do.(Alice) I’ll try the school thing and if it doesn’t work I will gladly take you up.(Betty) Ok.(Alice) Good morning.(JB) Morning.(Betty) Uh Betty your shirt.(JB) _Betty looks down at her shirt._ My milk came in yes!(Betty) _Jughead enters the kitchen with Presley._ Guess what?(Betty) What?(Jughead) my milk came in!(Betty) That's great.(Jughead) _Betty takes Presley from Jughead and takes her over to her swing and puts her in it._

_••_

_It’s been two weeks._

_Betty’s first day back at school._

_Betty is dressing Presley._

Who’s ready to go to school. Huh cause I sure am.(Betty) _Betty finishes dressing her and they go downstairs._ Are you sure you want to take her to school?(Alice) I’m sure.(Betty) If you need me to come get her I will. Just call me.(Alice) Ok.(Betty) _Betty puts Presley into her car seat and then attaches it to the strollers and then goes to Archie’s house._ Hey walk with me to school.?(Betty) Sure. You have you baby.(Archie) Yes I do. She is coming to school with me.(Betty) Ok.(Archie) _They walk to school. They get to school and Betty goes to the Blue and Gold and takes Presley out of her stroller and puts her in the wrap and she leaves the stroller there and then goes to the student lounge._ Hey V.(Betty) Hey B. You have your baby.(Veronica) Yes I do.(Betty) I cant believe you brought her to school.(Veronica) Well believe it because I did. I brought her because I’m exclusively breastfeeding and she eats every two hours so.(Betty) Ok.(Veronica) Does Jughead know you brought her with you?(Archie) No I don’t think I told him.(Betty) 

••

_It’s lunchtime._

I hate this part. I have to wake her up. She has to eat, and I don’t have my pump so.(Betty) Is there are other precooked that I trust around I have them do it. V will you do it?(Betty) Sure.(Veronica) _Veronica strokes Presley’s face._ Wake up sweet girl it’s time to eat.(Veronica) _She awakes._ Time to eat sweet girl.(Betty) _Betty pulls out and Presley latches._ So you are just going to breastfeed her right here in the middle of the cafeteria uncovered.(Archie) I’m covered enough and it’s fine I’m not ashamed.(Betty) Good feeding your child in whatever way is nothing to be ashamed of.(Veronica) Your going to love this. I was in the Blue in Gold and the next thing I know it’s time to go to my next class. I feel asleep.(Betty) You did?(Archie) It’s called the fact that I wake up every two hours from the time I go to bed at night to when I get up in the morning to feed my child.(Betty) Ahh B she fell asleep.(Veronica) She does that. She will be feeding and she will just fall asleep.(Betty) Do you want me to wake her up?(Veronica) Yes because if she is done eating she needs to be burped.(Betty) _Veronica strokes her check and wakes her up. She starts to eat again._ I guess she is still hungry.(Betty) So great news I was finally able to get my father transferred to another prison so he can’t come and go as he pleases.(Veronica) Ronnie that’s great news.(Archie) Ok now she is done.(Betty) _She puts her boob away and takes Presley out of the wrap._ She is so red.(Veronica) It’s from being in the wrap. She has been in it the whole time. She was probably hot.(Betty) _Betty gets a burp cloth from her diaper bag and burps Presley._

_••_

_Betty is on the phone with Jughead._

So how was your first day back at school?(Jughead) It was good. Presley did really well. She never interrupted class.(Betty) You took her to school with you?(Jughead) Yeah. Since I’m exclusively breastfeeding I couldn’t leave her at home. And I would miss her too much if I left her.(Betty) Okay.(Jughead) Oh, I fell asleep in the Blue and Gold and I slept through the whole period.(Betty) You did?(Jughead) Yeah. Well I get up every two hours during the night to feed her so I don’t get a ton of sleep and I can’t drink coffee so.(Betty) Oh I’ll have to call you back she just pooped.(Betty) Bye.(Jughead)

••

_Betty is feeding her._

Who is ready for another day at school? Huh?(Betty) I know I am. Let’s hope you can be as good as you were yesterday.(Betty) You done? Well you just spit up on my breast so I’m going to take that as yes. It’s a good thing I put a bib on you.(Betty) _Betty cleans up the spit-up._ Are you sure you don’t want me to watch her today?(Alice) I’m sure.(Betty) 

••

_In math class._

Can I go to the restroom?(Betty) You may.(Mr. Jonell) _Betty goes to the Blue and Gold to change Presley._ Girlfriend you are so red.(Betty) _She changes her. Then she puts her in the stroller. Then she goes back to class. She does fine in the stroller and class is uninterrupted the whole rest of class._

_••_

_In the cafeteria._

Betty. Betty.(Veronica) Just let her sleep she needs it.(Archie) But her baby needs to eat.(Veronica) Wait she doesn’t need to be awake to feed her baby.(Veronica) _Veronica wakes up Presley and takes her out of her car seat._ What are you doing?(Archie) _She opens up Betty’s shirt and takes out her breast._ Eat away sweet girl.(Veronica) _Kevin comes and sits down at the table._ Hey Kevin where have been?(Archie) Working on my article for the Blue and Gold. It’s gonna be good.(Kevin) Can’t wait to read it.(Veronica) Is Betty asleep?(Kevin) Yes she is. She’s a tired mama.(Veronica) _Archie looks over at Betty._ Well good morning.(Archie) Morning. How long have I been out?(Betty) Since about five seconds after you sat down.(Veronica) _Betty looks down._ Did I do this? I don’t remember putting feeding her?(Betty) I did that. She needed to eat. Like you said schedule is important. Routine is key.(Veronica) I did say that.(Betty) 

••

Juggie.(Betty) Hi.(Jughead) _they kiss._ How’s my baby mama?(Jughead) I’m good. How’s my baby daddy?Betty) I’m good. How has school been?(Jughead) Great. I feel asleep like 6 times this week oh and Veronica put our baby to my breast while I was asleep at lunch.(Betty) Wow sounds like an interesting week.(Jughead) It was.(Betty) I’ve missed you and Presley.(Jughead) I missed you too.(Betty) Presley has literally been attached to me 24/7.(Betty) Where is she now?(Jughead) Upstairs sleeping.(Betty) You get to do night feedings while you're here.(Betty) I thought you were breastfeeding?(Jughead) I am. You just have to attach her and she will do everything else. Then you burp her and change her if needed. I need sleep. Getting up every two hours during the night is- I need sleep.(Betty) Okay I'm down with that.(Jughead) She’s awake.(Betty) I’ll get her.(Jughead) _Jughead goes upstairs. He gets her out of her bassinet._ Hi baby. I missed you.(Jughead) It’s okay don’t cry.(Jughead) _He puts her pacifier in her mouth._

 _Betty comes around the corner._ Much better.(Jughead) You guys are so cute.(Betty) _Presley starts to fuss._ I think it’s time to give you to mama.(Jughead) _Jughead hands Presley to Betty. Betty whips out her boob and breastfeeds Presley._ See happy baby.(Betty) Nice boobs.(Jughead) Why thank you. I pump while she eats so I produce twice as much now so they are bigger. Oh and you have boob restrictions until I’m done breastfeeding her and my milk dries up.(Betty) When will that be?(Jughead) At least a year maybe less or maybe more. I haven’t decided. I decided that I was going to let her wean herself. You can still touch them you just have more restrictions then before which was none.(Betty) Well you are the boss. Don’t you forget who is boss in the bedroom.(Jughead) Oh I haven’t. Don’t think about getting any this week or next week. We still have about three weeks to go and even then it might not happen if I don’t get the okay from my doctor.(Betty) We can still do other things right?(Jughead) Yes but nothing involving my vagina.(Betty) I can work with that.(Jughead) Ok Daddy.(Betty) No teasing or I will makes these next few weeks a bitch for you.(Jughead) Well we wouldn’t want that.(Betty) Will you get my pump please.(Betty) Yeah.(Jughead) _Jughead goes and gets the pump and gives it to Betty. Betty attaches it to her breast and turns it on._ I showed my photography teacher the pictures I took of you when you were pregnant. It was part of our assignment. The assignment was to take pictures of your muse. So I did that. I didn’t show him the picture you requested that we took in this room. Only the ones of you in the red dress.(Jughead) Ok. I was thinking that you could take some baby pictures.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) I want to do them soon because she is just growing so fast.(Betty) Do want to do them after she eats?(Betty) Sure.(Jughead) I got stuff already.(Betty) Wait we should do it when she is asleep.(Jughead) Your right. She naps again in about 30 minutes or so. Sometimes she falls asleep when she eats.(Betty) Did you bring your camera?(Betty) I always bring my camera with me. I want to be able to capture all the memories.(Jughead) 

••

_She’s asleep.(Betty) Great. Is she dressed?(Jughead) Yes.(Betty) Good.(Jughead) They go back upstairs. Lay her on the pink blanket.(Jughead) Put her in an egg shape. So sitting up all wrapped.(Jughead) Okay.(Betty) Betty puts her in a sitting up wrapped egg position. Do the same with the teddy bear.(Betty) Betty does the same thing with the teddy bear. She is smiling. Take the picture.(Betty) (She isn’t actually smiling it’s just a reflex smile so basically it’s a result of gas). Jughead takes the picture._

She is so cute.(Betty) She really is. Come look at the picture.(Jughead) _Betty comes and looks at the picture on his camera._ It’s perfect.(Betty) I think so.(Jughead) Do you want me to take more?(Jughead) I don’t think you need too.(Betty) 

••

_It’s 3:43 in the morning._

_Presley is awake and crying._

Jughead.(Betty) I’m up. I got it.(Jughead) _Jughead gets Presley and puts her to Betty’s breast._ Eat away.(Jughead) _10 minutes later. He burps her then changes her and then wraps her up and puts her back into her bassinet and then he goes back to sleep._

_••_

Good morning.(Betty) Good morning.(Jughead) I feel great.(Betty) I’m glad. You really needed the sleep.(Jughead) I really did.(Betty) How was Presley?(Betty) She was good.(Jughead) Where is she?(Betty) She is downstairs in the swing. Your mother is in the kitchen. Don’t worry.(Jughead) I’m not.(Betty) Come here.(Betty) _Jughead goes to Betty. Jughead gets back in bed. Betty cuddles up to him._ Kiss me.(Betty) _Jughead kisses Betty. They then have a heated makeout session that lasts 15 minutes._ We should stop.(Betty) But I don’t want to.(Jughead) Neither do I Jug but I haven’t got the okay from the doctor.(Betty) _But they have to stop themselves per doctor's orders._

_••_

I’m doing it I’m going to do bottles.(Betty) Finally.(Alice) _Betty goes to the store. She buys the bottles._ _She also buys diapers._

••

So mom you get to have watch Presley today. I realized that taking her to school with me and literally having her all day takes too much energy. You can bottle feed her but I don’t know if she will take it. I haven’t bottle feed her before.(Betty) Ok.(Alice) She is asleep upstairs. The baby monitor is around her somewhere.(Betty) She eats every two hours and sleeps when she wants.(Betty) Betty I have done this before I will be fine. Now go to school before you are late.(Alice) I’m coming.(Betty) _Betty goes to school._

_••_

_Betty is in the Blue and Gold._

_She is on the phone with Alice._

How is she?(Betty) She is good. She just ate and then I burped her and she is sleeping now.(Alice) How did she do with the bottle?(Betty) She did great.(Alice) Good.(Betty) Betty we are fine. Don’t worry.(Alice) But this is the first time I have been away from her.(Betty) I know it’s hard but separation is good for you.(Alice) I know I just miss her.(Betty) I know.(Alice) B.(Veronica) Hey mom I have to go.(Betty) Ok.(Alice) Hey V.(Betty) Ready for lunch?(Veronica) I have to pump so I might not go to lunch.(Betty) If you want, we can have lunch in here.(Veronica) Okay.(Betty) So how are you?(Veronica) I miss my baby. My mom said the separation is good for me.(Betty) She is right.(Veronica) I know. I bought bottles yesterday.(Betty) Finally.(Veronica) so how is Jughead?(Veronica) He’s good. He does the night shifts now when he is here.(Betty) How aren’t you breastfeeding?(Veronica) Yes I am. He does what you did to me when I was sleeping at lunch.(Betty) Oh. Glad to know you are finally get some decent sleep.(Veronica) I can finally start drinking coffee again. Not a lot but some.(Betty) That’s good.(Veronica) Yeah.(Betty) Question does that hurt?(Veronica) What the pump? No it doesn’t. It’s feels like squeezing.(Betty) What are you going to do with the milk doesn’t it have to go intot the refrigerator?(Veronica) It’s does but since I drank coffee this morning I’m just going to dump it.(Betty) Wanna know a secret?(Betty) Always.(Veronica) I put breastmilk in my coffee this morning.(Betty) You did?(Veronica) I did. I’m starting to like my coffee more with breast milk rather than with regular milk.(Betty) Why?(Veronica) Breast Milk is sweeter. You can try some if you want.(Betty) I’ll pass.(Veronica) It tastes like coconut milk.(Betty) Ok fine.(Veronica) _Betty turns off her pump, unscrews the bottle and hands it to Veronica._ Try it.(Betty) _Veronica tries it._ Not bad.(Veronica) See I told you.(Betty) Hey guys what’s going on?(Kevin) Just drinking breastmilk.(Veronica) You want some?(Betty) I’m good.(Kevin) Your loss.(Betty) 

••

_Where is my baby? Where’s mom?(Betty) Shh she’s asleep.(JB) Are you wearing my baby?(Betty) Yes and Alice is with Polly.(JB) Ok. Is your dad home?(Betty) No.(JB) Ok.(Betty) Betty goes upstairs. She calls Jug. Hey.(Betty) Hey.(Jughead) So I got home and I found my mom not there and JB wearing our baby.(Betty) So.(Jughead) I guess it’s not that big of a deal I just thought it was kinda weird that she was wearing our baby.(Betty) Your mom does it.(Jughead) She does?(Betty) You didn’t know that?(Jughead) No I did not.(Betty) Veronica drank my breast milk today!(Betty) She did?(Jughead) She did.(Betty) Stonewall had a college fair today.(Jughead) Are you considering any?(Betty) Yes and some are out of state. One is in New York. I’m only considering it because it has a great writing program.(Jughead) That's far.(Betty) Do you want to go to college?(Jughead) Yes if I can. I still have money left over from my mom selling the farm which is basically the money I had for college to begin with before she gave it to the farm.(Betty) But we have a baby and we can’t just take off.(Betty) I know.(Jughead) I don’t know what we are going to do. You deserve to go whatever college you want.(Betty) We could go and make it work. We each go to classes at different times so someone can watch Presley.(Betty) We don’t have to decide now.(Jughead) Betty your baby is awake and she is crying.(JB) My boobs are needed. I love you.(Betty) I love you too.(Jughead) Betty goes downstairs. She takes Presley from JB. Hi baby girl I missed you.(Betty) Betty whips out her boob and Presley latches._

_••_

_Two weeks later._

_Betty is at the doctor's._

Things look great. You have healed great.(Nurse) Can I have sex now?(Betty) Yes.(Nurse) How’s breastfeeding going. Is she latching?(Nurse) She is doing great. She’s a pro at it.(Betty) Good.(Nurse)

••

_Betty is on the phone with Jughead._

The doctor gave us the okay. We can have sex.(Betty) Finally.(Jughead) I want you to be and naked and waiting when I get home.(Jughead) Yes Daddy!(Betty) Have your mom watch the baby.(Jughead) Will do. I’ll be waiting.(Betty) I’m almost there.(Jughead)

_30 minutes later._

_Betty is naked and waiting._

_Jughead arrives home and comes upstairs._

I did as you said Daddy.(Betty) Good Girl.(Jughead) Just to let you know I’m not as tight as before.(Betty) That's perfectly alright.(Jughead) Put your back up against the headboard and spread your legs.(Jughead) _Betty does that. Jughead takes off his jacket and his shoes._ Get ready to have some fun. I’m gonna make you feel so damn good.(Jughead) If you clench your thighs together I will stop. If you orgasm without being allowed then I will stop and you will get spanked and left without touch for a week. If you touch yourself I will stop and you will get spanked. Do you understand?(Jughead) Yes, Daddy.(Betty) _Jughead kisses Betty hard. It’s passionate and messy. He attaches to her neck, leaving a mark that he is proud of. He puts his hands on her breasts. He squeezes._ Don’t do that.(Betty) Sorry. Not bad.(Jughead) _He lucks his lips. He kiss all down her body spending much time at her breasts._ Now your leaking.(Jughead) I don’t care. Do what you want with it.(Betty) _Jughead licks up all the leakage. He slips two fingers inside of her._ Your right you are looser.(Jughead) Told you.(Betty) _Jughead thrusts his fingers in and out of Betty. Betty puts her hands into Jughead’s hair and tugs hard._ Please.(Betty) What do you want?(Jughead) I want you to eat me and then fuck me real good.(Betty) _Jughead goes down and sucks on her pussy. Betty moans. He strokes his tongue very lightly up and down her pussy. He blows warm air on her pussy making her moan._ Close your eyes.(Jughead) Why?(Betty) Just do it.(Jughead) _Betty does as she is told. Jughead takes off all his clothes. He then slips into her making her moan._ Finally.(Betty) Are you okay?(Jughead) I’m fine now move.(Betty) _He starts to thrust in and out going deeper each time. Betty wraps her legs around his waist making him go deeper. He attaches his lips to hers. He moves his hand down in between them and rubs her sensitive bud. Betty is a moaning quivering mess. Betty puts her hands into his hair and pulls himself as close to her as she can get him not taking her lips off his._ Jughead please.(Betty) No not yet.(Jughead) _A few agonizing moments later._ Please.(Betty) Okay come for me.(Jughead) _She throws her head back and shivers as a wave of ecstasy takes over her body. Jughead soon following in the feeling. Jughead slows down._ Keep going.(Betty) _He keeps going._ Faster.(Betty) _He goes faster. Moments later Betty has a second wave of ecstasy flow through her body._ AHHH JUUUGG.(Betty) _Jughead rides her through her orgasm then he pulls out. Betty and Jughead lay down._ Damn, that was great. We should do that again next time.(Betty) What?(Jughead) The continuing and going to two orgasms. Cause that was insane. It felt great.(Betty) I guess that can be arranged.(Jughead)

_••_

_The next morning._

Good morning.(Jughead) Good morning.(Betty) I have a question for you.(Jughead) Ask away.(Betty) Get Presley’s and unwrap her.(Jughead) _Betty takes her out of her bassinet, lays her on the bed and unwraps her. She does a big stretch._ _She is wearing an onesie that says Mommy will you marry my Daddy._ What are you serious?(Betty) Would I have bought a ring if I wasn’t.(Jughead) I guess not.(Betty) _Jughead grabs the ring out of the nightstand._ Betty will you marry me?(Jughead) Yes.(Betty) _Jughead slips the ring on her finger._ It’s beautiful.(Betty) I guess Presley isn’t going to be the only Cooper-Jones.(Betty) Yeah.(Jughead) I'm glad you didn’t do it all fancy. I feel like the way you did it was perfect. I love you.(Betty) I love you too.(Jughead) _They kiss long and slow._

_••_

_Betty puts Presley into the swing. Betty walks into the kitchen. Good morning.(Alice) Good morning.(Betty) Betty why is there an engagement looking ring on your ring finger?(Alice) Because Jughead asked me to marry him and I said yes.(Betty) Ok.(Alice) What your not mad?(Betty) I knew it would happen eventually I see how he looks at you. And plus you guys have a baby. It’s a beautiful ring.(Alice) It is.(Betty) I’m gonna go get dressed.(Betty) Ok.(Alice) Betty goes upstairs and gets dressed._

_ •• _

_ Betty is texting Veronica. _

**Betty:** Meet me at Pops for lunch I have something to tell you.

**Veronica:** Ok.

_ •• _

_ At Pops. _

You said you had to tell me something.(Veronica) Yes.(Betty)  _ Betty puts her hand out on the table. Veronica gasps.  _ Did Jones ask you to marry him?!(Veronica) Yes he did.(Betty) Congrats. It’s a beautiful ring. Do you have a wedding planner?(Veronica) No I was going to ask you. Will you be my wedding planner?(Betty) I would love too.(Veronica) Oh and of course you will be my maid of honor.(Betty) I would love that.(Veronica) 

_ •• _

_ 3 and a half weeks later. _

_ Betty is wedding dress shopping. _

_ Betty comes out in a dress.  _ _ So what do we think?(Tammy) It’s too much and it feels very vintage.(Betty) Okay.(Tammy) It’s a lot.(Veronica) I agree it’s not for my Elizabeth.(Alice) Next one.(Betty) Betty puts on another one and comes out. So?(Tammy) It’s pretty but it’s not form-fitting enough.(Betty) I think it’s beautiful.(Alice) It doesn’t really suit you. You should be in something more you.(Veronica) Next.(Betty) Betty goes and puts on another one. So?(Tammy) Way to much lace. No!(Betty) Okay then.(Tammy) Betty goes and puts on another dress. _

So what do you think?(Tammy) This is my dress. I love it. I love the fit the feel and it’s so beautiful.(Betty) You look beautiful Elizabeth.(Alice) You really do you look great.(Veronica) So are we say yes to this dress?(Tammy) I am saying yes to this dress.(Betty) 

_ •• _

_ Betty is in the phone with Jughead. _

So how was dress shopping? Did you get a dress?(Jughead) Yes I did and you are going to love it.(Betty) What's it look like?(Jughead) I can't tell you that but I will give you a hint. It’s not big and poofy.(Betty) Ok. I bet you look gorge in it.(Jughead) Your sweet.(Betty) So how’s baby girl?(Jughead) She’s good. I had your sister watch her.(Betty) How’d that go?(Jughead) Good. JB said she slept the whole time.(Betty) A sleeping baby is always good.(Jughead) Ain’t that the truth. So how are you?(Betty) I’m good. Missing you.(Jughead) I miss you too.(Betty) Veronica wants to have a wedding meeting on Saturday.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) So be prepared to talk about colors and flowers and cake and venue and all that stuff.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) But I don’t think I will ever be fully prepared for party planner Veronica.(Jughead) Who is?(Betty) Veronica.(Jughead) 

••

_ Betty is in the shower with her toy. _

Ahh Juggie.(Betty(moans))  _ JB comes into her bedroom.  _ Betty your baby is awake she won’t stop crying and your mom is at the store.(JB) Wait did you say Jughead?(JB) No. I’ll be out in a minute(Betty) Ok.(JB) Damn it. So close.(Betty) 

••

_ It’s Saturday.  _

_ Betty and Jughead are meeting with Veronica. _

So I came up with a few color options.(Veronica) I picked colors. Pink and Navy Blue.(Betty) Ok that was actually one of the choices. Flowers. Roses?(Veronica) Yes roses are good.(Betty) Venue?(Veronica) Cheryl said we could use the Thornhill.(Betty) Perfect. I made an appointment to go bridesmaid dress shopping.(Veronica) Ok.(Betty) Jughead you and Archie need to go suit shopping. Your colors are blue and pink so blue suit pink tie.(Veronica) Ok.(Jughead) A baker from Magnolia Bakery is coming in a week with samples. So you guys can pick a cake.(Veronica) Ok.(Betty) 

••

_ Betty and Jughead are in bed. _

_ Betty is feeding Presley. _

She is getting so big.(Jughead) I know. I wish she could stay this itty bitty.(Betty) I know.(Jughead) That meeting was intense. She covered basically everything in a matter of minutes.(Jughead) What can I tell you she was prepared. But the sooner this stuff gets taken care of, the sooner I can be Betty Cooper-Jones and married to you.(Betty) Yeah we can be a family.(Jughead)  _ They kiss.  _ I love you.(Jughead) I love you too.(Betty)  _ Betty lays her head on Jughead’s shoulder.  _

••

Good morning.(Jughead) We’re pregnant.(Betty) That's funny it sounds like you said we are pregnant.(Jughead) Cause we are. I puked this morning and then I took a test and it was positive.(Betty)  _ Betty hands him the test.  _ Seriously.(Jughead) No. This is the test from Presley. I didn’t puke this morning. I just wanted to see you face.(Betty) Not funny.(Jughead) It’s a little funny.(Betty) No it’s really not.(Jughead) Ok.(Betty) So how was the night shift?(Betty) It was fine. She did her thing I did mine and everything went fine.(Jughead) Good. She has had some trouble lately.(Betty) What do you mean?(Jughead) I’ve been having to wake her up to eat.(Betty) Oh. I only had to wake her up once.(Jughead) You get to dress her today so have fun.(Betty) Ok I will.(Jughead) Im gonna take a shower and get ready.(Betty) You want me to join you?(Jughead) I wish but someone has to watch the baby. Don’t worry we will do it before you leave.(Betty)  _ Betty gets up and showers and gets ready. Jughead gets up and gets Presley dressed.  _ You look adorable. Great job with the outfit.(Betty) Thanks.(Jughead)  _ Jughead puts Presley down. She starts crying.  _ She doesn’t like to be put down.(Betty) I’ve noticed.(Jughead) That's okay. Man will just wear you.(Betty)  _ Betty gets the wrap and puts Presley in it. She then goes downstairs.  _ Good morning.(Betty) Good morning.(Alice) Polly what are you doing here?(Betty) I’m here for breakfast mom invited me.(Polly) I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.(Betty) Same.(Polly) You don’t have to whisper Presley isn’t sleeping.(Betty) Ok. Can I hold her?(Polly) Yeah.(Betty)  _ Betty unwraps and passes Presley to Polly.  _ She has grown so much.(Polly) I know.(Betty) My girls both under 25 with babies.(Alice)  _ Jughead comes downstairs. He goes to the kitchen for coffee. Betty goes over to him. She wraps her arms around him.  _ You smell great.(Betty) Thanks. So do you.(Jughead) Thanks.(Betty) So Betty how is motherhood?(Polly) It’s good. Exhausting but good. She’s great. I love being a mom.(Betty) So Polly how was therapy this last week?(Alice) It was good. Great news I was finally able to take the pacifier away from Dagwood. He stopped asking for it.(Polly) That's great. How’d you do it?(Alice) I cut the pacifier off the animal and gave him the animal.(Polly) Genius.(Alice) I’ll take the wrap please.(Jughead)  _ Betty takes off the wrap and hands it to Jughead.  _ My baby please.(Jughead)  _ Polly hands Presley to Jughead.  _ Thank you.(Jughead)  _ Jughead puts the wrap on and then puts Presley in it.  _ I’m gonna go to Archie’s.(Jughead) Ok. Bye.(Betty)  _ Jughead goes to Archie’s.  _ Hey.(Jughead) Hey. Are you wearing your baby?(Archie) Yes I am. Where’s Veronica?(Jughead) She’s at work.(Archie) So how's life?(Archie) It’s good. Betty has me doing the night shifts now so I’m super tired.(Jughead)  _ Mary comes into the kitchen.  _ Hey Ms. Andrews.(Jughead) Hey.(Mary) I see you brought your baby. She is adorable.(Mary) I think so.(Jughead) So Veronica gave us a task. She said we have to go shopping.(Jughead) I know. But we have to get suits. We can’t go to the wedding naked.(Jughead) Ok. When?(Archie) Next weekend.(Jughead) Ok.(Archie) Your getting married?(Mary) Yes I am.(Jughead)


	3. Chapter 3

••

It’s Tuesday afternoon. Veronica, Betty, Presley, JB, Polly, and Alice are bridesmaid dress shopping. Veronica comes out in the first dress. So B what do you think?(Veronica) I like it but it’s too revealing. Plus it’s not the right dress for JB.(Betty) _Polly comes out._ No. I want a long dress.(Betty) Okay.(Polly) _JB comes out._

It’s perfect. This is the dress.(Betty) I like it.(Veronica) So do I.(Polly) Well then I guess we have a dress.(Betty) That was quick and simple.(Alice) Oh and you guys can wear whatever shoes you want. But JB no Converse.(Betty) Ok fine.(JB) 

••

_Betty is at her dress fitting._

How’s it feel?(Carol) Good. It fits perfect and it looks great.(Betty) Ready to show them?(Carol) Yeah.(Betty) _She pulls back the curtain._ Oh Elizabeth you look stunning.(Alice) Thanks.(Betty) Ready to take it off and take it home?(Carol) I was wondering if I can pick it up later rather than take it now?(Betty) Of course.(Carol) _She pulls the curtain back and she helps Betty out of the dress and then Betty puts her regular clothes back on._

_••_

_Two weeks later._

Since you are walking down the aisle by yourself you get to carry the baby down the aisle.(Betty) Okay.(JB) Okay great. Your dress came in yesterday. I want you to try it on.(Betty) Okay.(JB) It’s hanging in the laundry room. Go try it on.(Betty) Fine.(JB) _JB goes and puts it on. She comes back out._ How’s it fit?(Betty) Great. It’s comfortable. Not to tight.(JB) Good.(Betty) Can I take it off now?(JB) Yes you may.(Betty) Great.(JB) _JB goes and takes it off._

••

_It’s Saturday._

_The cake lady is here._

_Betty and Jughead are cake tasting._

So have you guys decided on a flavor?(Cake lady) I really like the chocolate. But I also like strawberry.(Betty) I can do both.(Cake lady) Ok. So one later chocolate and the other strawberry.(Cake lady) Perfect.(Jughead) You said you wanted roses?(Cake lady) Yes. Navy blue cake with light pink roses.(Betty) I can do that.(Cake lady)

••

_3 weeks later._

Veronica, did you pick up the dress?(Betty) Yes, I did it’s safely hanging in my guest closet.(Veronica) Good.(Betty) Flowers?(Betty) Flowers are in route. Cake is in the fridge at Pops. I have the suits.(Veronica) Everything is going to be perfect. Don’t worry.(Veronica) I’m not.(Betty) I’m home.(Jughead) I’ll call you back.(Betty? Okay. Oh and I sent Archie, Reggie and MadDog to go set up chairs.(Veronica) Great. You're the best.(Betty) _They hang up._ Hi Jug.(Betty) Hi.(Jughead) _Betty is sitting she leans her head back and Jughead kisses her._ Tonight’s plan is if she isn’t awake for feeding we are just going to let her sleep. But that’s just for tonight. Cause she won’t have a ton of time to nap tomorrow.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) It’s gonna be great. Veronica gave me the key to Lodge Lodge. She said we could borrow it.(Betty) Great.(Jughead) My mom agreed to watch Presley and do the night shift. But I guarantee you we will be joined by my breast pump.(Betty) That's fine.(Jughead) Your mom RSVPed this morning. She’s coming.(Betty) Okay.(Jughead) This will be the first time she’s been in Riverdale since she left.(Betty) Yeah. I'm glad she’s coming.(Jughead)

••

Good morning.(Jughead) Good morning. It’s wedding day.(Betty) Yes it is.(Jughead) It’s gonna be a great day.(Betty) _Presley starts crying. Betty picks Presley up and lays her on the bed. She unwraps her. She stretches. Betty pulls out her boob, situates Presley and then Presley does her thing._

_••_

_Betty goes downstairs to eat breakfast because edge startling cause breastfeeding makes her starving. She is still feeding Presley._

Veronica, what are you doing here?(Betty) It’s wedding day. I came to see if you guys were up.(Veronica) Ok, Veronica, we are up you can relax a little you know.(Betty) I know.(Veronica) Since your here you can watch the baby while I shower.(Betty) Okay what about Jughead can’t he watch the baby?(Veronica) Not when he’s in the shower.(Betty) Got it.(Veronica) 

••

Veronica. What are you doing here?(Alice) I’m watching Presley.(Veronica) Can’t her parents do that?(Alice) Not when they are in the shower.(Veronica) 

••

_Betty has her baby back,_

You look adorable. Yes, you are so cute.(Betty) So cute.(Jughead) Jug she smiled.(Betty) Yes you do you look so cute.(Betty) She did it again. My smiley baby.(Betty) Sure it’s not gas?(Jughead) I just changed her it’s not gas.(Betty) 

••

Veronica, what are you doing here?(JB) I’m here to make sure you guys get ready and the wedding isn’t late.(Veronica) So drink your coffee quickly and go get ready.(Veronica) Ok.(JB) _Alice comes downstairs._ You look great.(Veronica) Thank you.(Alice) Is Betty getting ready?(Veronica) Yes.(Alice) _Veronica goes upstairs. Veronica knocks on Betty’s door._ Betty.(Veronica) Come In.(Betty) _Veronica goes in._ We need to be at the hair salon soon so hurry up.(Veronica) Okay, I’m almost done pumping.(Betty) Ok. Hurry up. Cute dress by the way.(Veronica) Thanks.(Betty)

••

_Betty and Veronica are at the hair salon._

So what do we want today?(Cami) I want you to pin it back but I want you to cut it first. Short.(Betty) Okay.(Cami) _She cuts it and then she does it up all nice. Half up half down._

_••_

_Veronica is already in her wedding outfit._

_Veronica and Betty are at the PenBrooke getting ready._

_Veronica is doing Betty’s makeup._

What do you think?(Veronica) It’s beautiful. You did a great job.(Betty)

I’m gonna go put my dress in and my shoes and then we will get you in the dress and get you ready and then we will leave. We have to pick up the cake on the way.(Veronica) Okay. Wait I can’t sit in a car in the dress. I’d rather put on the dress at ThistleHouse.(Betty) Okay. Then what we are going to do is I’m going to drop you off and then I will go get the cake. Call Archie and tell them to get ready. Tell him that his mom has the suits.(Veronica) Ok why does she have the suits?(Betty) To keep them safe.(Veronica) Good idea.(Betty) 

••

_Betty is at ThistleHouse._

Betty your hair is short.(Polly) Yes, it is. I had my hair appointment to get my hair done and decided to get it cut short. Do you like it?(Betty) Yes, you look beautiful.(Polly) How does the dress fit?(Betty) It fits great.(Polly) Good. Where is Cheryl?(Betty) She is in her room getting ready.(Polly) Great.(Betty) _Betty goes to Cheryl’s room._ Hi Cheryl.(Betty) Hi Betty.(Cheryl) I have a task for you. I need you to watch my dress. Keep it safe.(Betty) I can do that.(Cheryl) Great. Thanks. By the way you guys look great.(Betty) Thanks.(Cheryl) Your hair looks great by the way.(Toni) Love the length.(Cheryl)

••

_Mary comes downstairs all ready to go to the wedding._

Mom, where are the suits?(Archie) I’ll go get them, they are in my bedroom. Veronica told me to guard them so nothing happens to them.(Mary) Ok.(Archie) _Mary goes and gets them._ Here. You guys are gonna look great.(Mary) Thanks, mom.(Archie) _They go and get ready._

••

Ok, so the cake is in the fridge. All the decorations are where they need to be. Everything is done and taken care of. It’s time to put on the dress.(Veronica) I have to feed my baby first. Where is she?(Betty) Your mom has her.(Veronica) _Betty calls her mom and tells her to bring Presley to her. She brings Presley to her._ Hi baby.(Betty) _Betty is handed Presley and she does her thing and breastfeeds Presley. Betty goes to burp her._ Honey, I’ll do it you need to put on your dress.(Alice) Ok.(Betty) _Alice takes Presley from Betty and burps her._ Okay now we can put the dress on.(Betty) _Veronica goes and gets the dress._ Okay.(Betty) _They get Betty into the dress. She looks absolutely stunningly gorgeous._

Oh Betty you look beautiful.(Alice) Mom Don’t cry.(Betty) These are happy tears.(Alice) Still. Your going to make me cry and I don’t want to mess up my makeup.(Betty) 

_••_

_Archie and Jughead arrive at the wedding._

Dude I really thought I would marry before you.(Archie) Well your not. I just realized I’m at teen dad getting married at 18.(Jughead) I know crazy.(Archie) But you know I wouldn’t change a thing. I can’t imagine my life without my precious baby girl.(Jughead) 

••

Betty it’s almost time. Are you nervous?(Veronica) No.(Betty) His mother is coming though which could possibly stir up some nerves.(Betty) By the way is she here yet.(Betty) Nope. I haven’t seen her.(Veronica) If you see her tell Jughead she is here.(Betty) Will do.(Veronica) Has anyone seen JB?(Veronica) I saw her a few minutes ago.(Alice) Okay will you go find. We are about to walk down the aisle.(Veronica) _Alice leaves with Presley to go find her._

_••_

JB Good I found you they are about to start.(Alice) Ok.(JB) Here is the baby.(Alice) _Alice hands Presley to JB._ Hi sweet girl.(JB) Make sure to support her head.(Alice)

••

Jughead it’s go time.(Veronica) Ok.(Jughead) You ready?(Archie) I’ve been ready since the second I asked her to marry me.(Jughead)

••

_Ok it’s time.(Veronica) So me and Archie will go then JB and Presley then Polly and Alice will wall Betty down the aisle. Everyone got it?(Veronica) Got it. We got a pacifier for the baby? We don’t want her to scream.(JB) No. I will go grab one quickly.(Alice) Alice goes and grabs one and puts it in Presley’s mouth. Ok now.(Veronica) Cue the music.(Veronica) The music starts._

* * *

**Processional**

**_~ Introductory music ~_ **

* * *

A Thousand Years by: The Piano Guys

[ _https://open.spotify.com/track/4eYaDRhiL5iesFp2EuoODr?si=xAed8m67QIGj9HrLthhwtQ_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4eYaDRhiL5iesFp2EuoODr?si=xAed8m67QIGj9HrLthhwtQ)

_Archie and Veronica lock arms and walk down the aisle. Then JB walks down the aisle with Presley._ Okay, Betty’s it’s time you ready?(Alice) Yes.(Betty) _Betty looks arms with Alice and Polly. They walk down the aisle. Jughead sees Betty and tears fill his eyes. Betty gets to the end of the aisle._

* * *

**Welcome Statement**

**Minister:** Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of **Betty Cooper** and **Jughead Jones**.

This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect.

* * *

**Family Blessing**

**Minister:** Who gives this bride today?

 **Alice:** I do.

* * *

**Speak now**

**Minister:** If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.

* * *

You look incredible. Love the hair.(Jughead) Thanks. So do you.(Betty)

* * *

**Exchange of vows**

**Minister:** At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. **Betty Cooper** , would you please deliver yours first?

 **Betty Cooper:** [Bride's Vows]

* * *

Jughead Jones. With you I am home. You were there for me when my family wasn’t. You were always there. You encouraged me and you comforted me. You loved me when I struggled to love myself. You have been my hope. You calmed me in the middle of a storm. You’ve kept me sane. So for that, I thank you. I love you and will continue to love you unconditionally till the day I die and beyond. I love you.(Betty)

* * *

 **Minister:** And now **Jughead Jones** , would you deliver your vows?

 **Jughead Jones:** [Groom's Vows]

* * *

Betty Cooper, you are a lot of things. You are kind, loving, always in the mood to investigate. That’s why I love you. You are so many great things in one. You have been my biggest support. You’ve comforted me. You reminded me that I’m worth more than I know; that I was special. I love you my Juliet. And I will love you till the day I die. Because loving you is what keeps me alive, it keeps me sane when life is nothing but crazy. You, Betty Cooper, is what keeps me breathing. So I am honored to get to stand here today and pledge myself to you in marriage. I love you so much.(Jughead)

* * *

**Declaration of Intent**

**Minister: Betty Cooper** , do you take **Jughead Jones** as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?

 **Betty Cooper:** I do.

 **Minister: Jughead Jones** , do you take **Betty Cooper** as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?

 **Jughead Jones:** I do.

* * *

**Pronouncement**

**Minister Betty Cooper** and **Jughead Jones** , by the power vested in me by **Riverdale Church** and **Riverdale** , I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife, sealed together today both in law and in love Under the eyes of God.

* * *

 **Minister:** You may kiss the bride.

_Jughead kisses his bride._

**Minister:** I’m proud to present to you for the first time ever Mr and Mrs Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper-Jones.

_The guests stand and applaud. Betty and Jughead then leave the alter._

_••_

That dress is incredible. You look hot. Especially with the new haircut.(Jughead) Thanks. I feel incredible. You’ll love what underneath even more.(Betty) You’re a Jones now. How’s it feel?(Jughead) Cooper-Jones. I thought about Betty Jones and then I realized that our baby is a Cooper-Jones and I can’t abandon my family name.(Betty) Oh and it feels great.(Betty) How's it feel to be married?(Jughead) It’s great. How’s it for you?(Betty) Great.(Jughead) _They kiss._ I love you.(Betty) I love you.(Jughead) 

••

_It’s reception time._

Presenting the married couple.(Guy) _They walk into the reception._ If you would stay in the dance floor it’s time for the first dance.(Guy)

Yours by: Russell Dickerson

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/0vBMmF78QgtWY6dDNDPhbv?si=aX4nITn3QnuVtTdj4VAqng ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0vBMmF78QgtWY6dDNDPhbv?si=aX4nITn3QnuVtTdj4VAqng)

_They dance. It’s beautiful. They share a sweet moment._

_••_

_They eat dinner. Then they do more dancing._

_Betty dances with her mom._

I Hope You Dance by: Lee Ann Womack

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/65B1tEOv5W294uCKbmEcFV?si=r8Gwgm_LRu-FSgEACHIfzQ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/65B1tEOv5W294uCKbmEcFV?si=r8Gwgm_LRu-FSgEACHIfzQ)

_Then Jughead dances with his mom._

My Wish by: Rascal Flatts

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/6Gfmj0HbpvxTdW0sdlzTDU?si=tfJOlpCvSp6PfxYZIfLgtA ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Gfmj0HbpvxTdW0sdlzTDU?si=tfJOlpCvSp6PfxYZIfLgtA)

_Then Betty and Jughead dance again._

I Get to Love You by: Ruelle 

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/3CV4lFELdziNM1OnHU8nwz?si=KQ7g6fUhQOaU0KsMYK5yJg ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3CV4lFELdziNM1OnHU8nwz?si=KQ7g6fUhQOaU0KsMYK5yJg)

Small Town Boy by: Dustin Lynch

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/2YMhrXQYKkm4kXLcXKKd5z?si=wesWmwh-TuKpjfY0aS3lJA ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2YMhrXQYKkm4kXLcXKKd5z?si=wesWmwh-TuKpjfY0aS3lJA)

Lights Down Low by: MAX

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/60vvp6UXG2KmLmrNvcVHa8?si=EfYau8nkSn6KE981ujNYHA ](https://open.spotify.com/track/60vvp6UXG2KmLmrNvcVHa8?si=EfYau8nkSn6KE981ujNYHA)

Classic by: MKTO 

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/6FE2iI43OZnszFLuLtvvmg?si=7jGDnGl3Sz-4VLx_o9q3Pg ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6FE2iI43OZnszFLuLtvvmg?si=7jGDnGl3Sz-4VLx_o9q3Pg)

Wannabe by: Spice Girls

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/1Je1IMUlBXcx1Fz0WE7oPT?si=jIcuV71_TLaE13-D98a4dQ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1Je1IMUlBXcx1Fz0WE7oPT?si=jIcuV71_TLaE13-D98a4dQ)

Good as Hell: Lizzo 

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/6uAm7pG66O1XesXS9bpHSF?si=9aB_y5HmT9O6R5hDO-90Qg ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6uAm7pG66O1XesXS9bpHSF?si=9aB_y5HmT9O6R5hDO-90Qg)

Hot N Cold by Katy Perry

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/1y4eb6hmAvsqlDOl3fx9kk?si=bvm2PFJZQm-4So7cMSYnCw ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1y4eb6hmAvsqlDOl3fx9kk?si=bvm2PFJZQm-4So7cMSYnCw)

Craving You by: Thomas Rhett, Maren Morris

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/17hd4ptJCbsEeLj0auPcwy?si=hZXfrpFVRZiIkl4HaFXJug ](https://open.spotify.com/track/17hd4ptJCbsEeLj0auPcwy?si=hZXfrpFVRZiIkl4HaFXJug)

Can I have all my ladies on the dance floor. This one’s for you.(Guy)

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/0uqOqX59mgWBqfPAdX0BDK?si=LmNFHXAwSPSvaILBzqGJzg ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0uqOqX59mgWBqfPAdX0BDK?si=LmNFHXAwSPSvaILBzqGJzg)

You’re Still The One by: Shania Twain

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/7cCf8vPXJw4e7e2CQYyYgi?si=mH65glATQGqnJ6WMrqPPNQ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7cCf8vPXJw4e7e2CQYyYgi?si=mH65glATQGqnJ6WMrqPPNQ)

Speechless by: Dan + Shay

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/3GJ4hzg4lrGwU51Y3VARbF?si=N3R_7ItYRCSUthtj7znssw ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3GJ4hzg4lrGwU51Y3VARbF?si=N3R_7ItYRCSUthtj7znssw)

••

_Cake time._

_Betty and Jughead cut the cake. Jughead feeds Betty some cake._ Mm yummy.(Betty) _Betty feeds Jughead some cake and smashes it on his face._ Did you seriously just smash cake on my face?(Jughead) Yes I did.(Betty) Well then I guess you should get a kiss full of cake.(Jughead) Please no it’s going to mess up my makeup.(Betty) Who cares about your makeup you look beautiful without it.(Jughead) Your sweet.(Betty) _Jughead kisses Betty. Cake gets on her face._ Delicious.(Betty) 

••

Mom can I have my baby please.(Betty) Sure. She’s your baby.(Alice) _Betty takes Presley from Alice._ Jughead come with me.(Betty) _Betty walks over to Gladys and Jughead follows her._ Hi mom.(Jughead) Hi.(Gladys) I don’t know what you know but me and Jug had a baby. Her name is Presley.(Betty) Can I hold her?(Gladys) Sure.(Betty) _Betty hands Presley to Gladys._ Met Presley Elizabeth Cooper-Jones.(Jughead) She’s beautiful. How old?(Gladys) She’s three months.(Betty) She looks just like Jug when he was born.(Gladys) With all the hair.(Betty) Yep.(Gladys) I found your aunt.(Gladys) Aunt Christine?(Jughead) Yep. I’ve been communicating with her.(Gladys) Yeah how’s she doing?(Jughead) Good. She has a wife and 2 children.(Gladys) How long are you going to be in town?(Betty) A few days. Not long I have to get back for work. I teach mechanics at a high school near your aunt.(Gladys) Good for you.(Jughead) Look at that she fell asleep.(Gladys) 

••

JB.(Gladys) Mom.(JB) So hows loving with your dad?(Gladys) It’s good. Nights are hard. Either the baby is crying or people are having sex.(JB) Sounds rough.(Gladys) It’s not that bad. Riverdale is great. I have friends who I love. Betty is like a sister to me. She’s great. Alice is not bad to live with either.(JB) Alice lives with you?(Gladys) Yeah. Her and dad are together now.(JB) They are?(Gladys) Yeah.(JB) Did you know I found my sister your aunt. And I work at a high school now I teach mechanics.(Gladys) That's great mom.(JB) Yeah I live by your aunt.(Gladys) Maybe next summer I can come to visit you.(JB) I would love that.(Gladys) How long are you going to be here?(JB) Not long. I have to get back for work. There is not a lot of sub choices for mechanics so I can’t be out long.(Gladys) Well, I’m glad your here.(JB) I glad to be. I missed you.(Gladys) I missed you too.(JB) I can't believe I’m a grandma now.(Gladys) Did you not know that Betty and Jughead had a baby?(JB) Not until about ten minutes ago. I thought it was kinda weird that you were holding a baby will walking down the aisle. You looked beautiful by the way.(Gladys) Thanks mom.(JB) 

••

I’m gonna go. Presley is asleep.(Alice) Okay mom.(Betty) Bye sweet girl.(Betty) _Betty gives Presley on the forehead._ I pumped about twenty minutes ago. The milk is in the ThistleHouse fridge. Make sure to grab it before you go home.(Betty) Ok.(Alice) But I would put it in the freezer and use an older one.(Betty) Ok.(Alice)

••

I just wanted to give you this before you leave. It’s the key to Lodge Lodge.(Veronica) Thank you.(Betty) Your welcome. Have fun.(Veronica) We intend to. The first night without a baby attached to my boob. I can get some real sleep. Plus have some great sex.(Betty) Sounds amazing,(Veronica) Oh it will be.(Betty) 

••

Jughead let’s go.(Betty) I’m coming. I was saying goodbye to my mom. You took off your wedding dress.(Jughead) Yes I did. I had to pump and the wedding dress wasn’t exactly breast pump accessible and I wasn’t going to leave in my wedding dress anyway. I didn’t take off what was under the wedding dress just letting you know.(Betty) _A few seconds later._ Let’s go.(Jughead) _They go._

••

_They arrive at Lodge Lodge._

Go upstairs. Same room as last time and strip and then wait for me.(Jughead) Yes Daddy.(Betty) _Jughead goes to the kitchen and grabs ice cream from the freezer. He then goes upstairs leaving the ice cream outside the room._ You look sexy.(Jughead) Thanks.(Betty) Now take it off slowly.(Jughead) _Betty takes it off slowly._ Come here.(Betty) _Jughead takes of his jacket and tie._ You ready to play?(Jughead) So ready. What are you going to do with me Daddy?(Betty) I’m gonna tie you up and we are going to then play a game.(Jughead) What kind of game?(Betty) A guessing game. Safewords?(Jughead) Yellow for discussion. Green for I’m fine. Red for stop.(Betty) Good. I’m gonna tie you up now.(Jughead) Ok I’m ready.(Betty) _Jughead ties her arms._ How’s that, is it to tight?(Jughead) It’s good.(Betty) _Jughead ties her legs next._ Is that good?(Jughead) Yes.(Betty) I’m gonna blindfold you.(Jughead) But I wanna see you.(Betty) You might get that luxury if you guess correctly. You will get two guesses and if you guess incorrectly you will not get the luxury of sight.(Jughead) _Jughead gets the blindfold and ties it around her eyes eliminating her sight. Jughead gets the ice cream from outside the bedroom. Jughead opens the ice cream and takes a spoonful. He then grazes it all over her skin. Gooses bumps appear all over her skin._ What is it?(Jughead) Is it water?(Betty) Wrong. Guess again.(Jughead) Is it coconut milk?(Betty) Wrong.(Jughead) I promise to keep my eyes closed. Please take the blindfold off.(Betty) Fine but only because I love you. But if you open your eyes you will get punished.(Jughead) I know. What is it?(Betty) Ice Cream.(Jughead) _Jughead takes the blindfold off. Jughead gets the spoon and runs the ice cream all down her torso. Swirling it all over her boobs making them harden. Betty moans. He then removes his spoon and brings her breast into his mouth sucking on her nipple licking up all the ice cream. He takes her boob out of his mouth and with his tongue licks all the ice cream off her stomach._ Delicious.(Jughead) _He takes another spoonful of ice cream and plops it onto her pussy. Betty moans at the feeling. He disregards the spoon and kneels down._ So wet and dripping with goodness.(Jughead) Eat me please daddy.(Betty) _Jughead runs his fingers up and down her pussy sticking them into her core. He attaches his lips to her sensitive bud. Betty moans. He mouths his tongue up and down her pussy licking up all that she has served him._ More Ice cream.(Betty) What?(Jughead) I want you to put more ice cream on my pussy. It feels good.(Betty) You got it. Cause with the mixture of your arousal it makes for a delicious combination.(Jughead) _Jughead puts more ice cream on her pussy. He removes his fingers from her core, puts them into the ice cream coating them real nice and then sticks them into her core. She winces at the feeling._ You like that?(Jughead) Yes Daddy.(Betty) _He drags his tongue lightly over her pussy. She bucks her hips to try and bring him closer. He gets faster with his thrust noticing how her walls have clenched._ You will only come when I say and with my permission.(Jughead) Yes Daddy.(Betty) Good girl.(Jughead) Can I?(Betty) No you may not. Hold it.(Jughead) But.(Betty) You will be a good girl and hold it or I will stop. We wouldn’t want that would we?(Jughead) No Daddy.(Betty) _He reattaches his lips to her sensitive bud sucking hard. Betty whimpers when her orgasm doesn’t come. Frustrated by the denial._ Good girl.(Jughead) _Jughead goes and denies her another five orgasms._ Please Daddy please.(Betty) You’ve been a good girl so you may but only as I spank you.(Jughead) _Jughead unties her. Untying her from the bed but with her hands still tied together._ You may open your eyes.(Jughead) _Betty opens her eyes. She stands up. She kisses him._ I love you.(Betty) I love you too. Bend over the bed.(Jughead) _Betty bends over the bed._ I will give you until the end of 10 spanks which you will count to orgasm and if you don’t then too bad so sad you will have to wait.(Jughead) _Jughead spanks her._ One.(Betty) _He spanks her again._ Two.(Betty) _Betty moans. He very lightly runs his finger down her pussy. She winces at the touch. He spanks her again._ Three.(Betty) _Then four, then five, then six, seven, eight, nine. Then on the tenth spank her pinches her sensitive bud and runs his tongue up and down her pussy once making her shatter in front of his eyes. Betty screams._ Jughead.(Betty) Is there anything else you would like me to do?(Jughead) Please.(Betty) Please what? You use your words.(Jughead) Fuck me Daddy please.(Betty) I’m gonna untie your hands.(Jughead) _Jughead unties her hands. They stand in front of each other._ That was amazing.(Betty) I’m glad you liked it.(Jughead) _They kiss and the. Jughead lays Betty down on the bed. He undresses himself._ Spread your legs.(Jughead) _Betty spreads her legs._ Good girl.(Jughead) _He gets on top of her he presses up just slightly against her center making her whine with want._ Just fuck me please. I’m begging you.(Betty) _He glides into her core making her moan. Her pussy walls caressing his cock._ Your so tight.(Jughead) Seriously I just had a baby?(Betty) Your tight in general. But definitely looser.(Jughead) Move.(Betty) _He thrusts in and out of her pussy at a slow and torcherous pace. He leans down and takes her nipple into his mouth the other breast in the palm of his hand. Twisting the nipple with his fingers. He pinches it. He then takes his other hand and rubs her clit. Making her moan with sensory overload. She bucks her hips. She wraps her legs around his body._ Faster.(Betty) Juggie.(Betty) _Her walls clench._ I’m close.(Betty) _He removes his lips from her nipple and moves them to her neck darling the mark he made the night before. After keeping up his torturously slow pace he picks up speed and goes hard and fast likely to make her extra sore but she doesn’t care because she couldn’t care less because all she cares about in this moment is Juggie and how he is making her feel. She comes to a cliff and slowly but intensely falls in ecstasy. She screams his name._ Jjuuuggggiieeeee.(Betty) _His then joins her in ecstasy. Jughead groans._ Fuuuuck.(Jughead) _They lock eyes. He kisses her swollen lips._ I love you Betty Cooper-Jones.(Jughead) _His eyes filled with so much love._ I love you too Jughead Jones.(Betty) _He slips out and lays next to her._ That was by far the best sex ever. I know I say that all the time but in this very moment it is so true.(Betty) I know that was the best.(Jughead) Let’s play with ice cream more often. Maybe I can take a turn next time.(Betty) What an excellent idea.(Jughead) _Betty snuggles into Jughead’s embrace._ I love you my husband. Husband, your my husband.(Betty) Yes I am and your my wife. We are eighteen married and have a baby its insane but it’s perfect.(Jughead) I love our little family.(Betty) Me too. We are officially family now.(Jughead) I wish I didn’t have to get out of this bed but I need to Coleman off the stick unless the ice cream left.(Betty) Ok. Do you want me to run you a bath?(Jughead) I would love that. Oh and you can join me.(Betty) I was already going to.(Jughead) _Jughead and Betty get out of bed and go into the bathroom. Jughead runs the bath and then they get in Betty_ _lays up against Jughead. His arms around her._ This feels great.(Betty) Are you sore?(Jughead) Yeah but the soreness is worth it. The sex was amazing.(Betty) Question you did some breast no-nos which for tonight I’m letting pass but did you happen to get any breast milk?(Betty) Yes I did. It tasted like coconut milk.(Jughead) That's what Veronica said.(Betty) Wait Veronica has tasted your breast milk?(Jughead) Yes she has. I told you about it.(Betty) Let's wash up and then go to bed.(Jughead) Great idea.(Betty) _They wash up then get out of the bathtub. Then Jughead rubs lotion all over her body. Then they put on pajamas._ _They then get in bed. Betty snuggles up into Jughead’s embrace._ I love you.(Betty) I love you too. Sleep well.(Jughead) _They then drift off to sleep in the embrace of each other._

••

_ Betty is pumping. _

Good morning husband.(Betty) Good morning wife.(Jughead) I love saying that Wife.(Jughead) Me too husband.(Betty) Are you still sore?(Jughead) Yes. But not as much that hot bath really helped.(Betty) Good. We could go again if you want to.(Jughead) That would be great. But I’m sore and I’d rather just lay here.(Betty) Come here.(Jughead)  _ Betty goes into his arms.  _ This is nice. I wish we could stay like this forever.(Betty) It is. And that would be great but we have lives to get back too.(Jughead)  _ Betty sits up and turns off the pump and takes it off.  _ I’ll be right back.(Betty) Ok. I’ll come with you I need coffee.(Jughead)  _ They go to the kitchen.  _

_ They are in the kitchen. _

_ Jughead makes coffee. He pours him and Betty each a cup. Betty takes her breastmilk and pours some into her coffee.  _ Breast Milk in your coffee?(Jughead) You should know this by now. I do it all the time.(Betty)  _ Jughead wraps his arms around Betty.  _ I love you.(Jughead) I love you too.(Betty) Do you want to curl up and watch Netflix’s or go sit outside?(Jughead) Sit outside. I want to talk about college.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead)  _ They go outside. Betty sits on Jughead’s lap.  _ So college.(Jughead) I want to go to college. I know you want to go to NYU and I want that for you but we have to think about Presley and what is best for her. If we go to New York we lose our support system we lose childcare.(Betty) I know. I was actually thinking about that a few weeks ago. NYU has an online program. I could go to NYU but in Riverdale.(Jughead) That's a great idea. We could always go to New York in the future.(Betty) Where do you want to go?(Jughead) Where you go. I want to be where you are. After you being at Stonewall Prep I don’t want to be separated like that again.(Betty) I get it. But if I do college from Riverdale then you can go to whichever college you want.(Jughead) I know. But I want to go to NYU it seems like the right choice for me.(Betty) Well I’m glad we figured this out seeing as graduation is right around the corner.(Jughead) Yeah.(Betty)  _ Betty kisses him. He kisses her back. He moves his lips from hers and moves them to her neck marking her. Betty bits her lip.  _ I want you now.(Betty) Where?(Jughead) In bed and I want you to do me nice and slow.(Betty) You got it.(Jughead)  _ They go inside. They go upstairs to the bedroom and both strip of their clothes. Betty gets into the bed and Jughead gets on top of her.  _ Your so beautiful.(Jughead)  _ He leans down and kisses her with so much love. The kiss is long and slow and filled with so much love. Betty brings her hand down and grabs his cock and inserts it into herself. She winces.  _ Does that hurt?(Jughead) A little. So just go slow.(Betty) Use your safe words if you need to.(Jughead) Move please.(Betty)  _ He starts to move sliding in and out of her softly and slowly. He attaches his lips to hers. He takes her breast into his hand. The other hand in her hair. Betty puts her hands into his hair. Running her fingers through it. She moans through his kiss. He moves his hand to her other breast. Massaging it softly. Betty moans at the feeling. He feels her walls clenched together. He feels himself close as well. He takes his hand out of her hair and moves it down between them and rubs her sensitive clit. Sliding in and out he brings them both to orgasm. Betty falling apart in front of him. His lips still attached to her. He rides out their orgasms. He then pulls out. Kissing her lips once more. He lays down next to her. He pulls the covers over them keeping them warm. Betty snuggles up into his arms nuzzling her head into his neck.  _ That was amazing.(Betty) It was.(Jughead) This is nice. Just laying here together with you my husband.(Betty) It is nice.(Jughead)  _ Betty unsnuggles from Jughead. She gets out of bed and grabs her pj’s from the floor and puts them back on. Jughead then does the same. They get back in bed. Betty snuggles back up to Jughead.  _ Much better.(Betty) 

_  
  
  
_


End file.
